Naruto Crimson Ninja
by InfroStormXIII
Summary: In the wave arc Naruto is betrayed by his team. But when all hope is lost he gains a new power that to Rival or even surpass his ancestor. what will happen to him now? Find out now. godlike Naruto, Badass Naruto, Cold-emotionless Naruto, Naruto harem: Naruto/Rias/Fem. Kyuubi/ and Fem. Goku Black.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Crimson Ninja

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other character(except my own Justus like , Galaxey style, dark matter style, and 9,10,11 gates are mine(spoiler)). All Naruto Character Belongs to Kishimoto–Sama

After he was betrayed by his team Naruto awakens a legendary power not seen before

Thank you please enjoy

Prologue

The wave mission was underway and team 7 was having a little trouble. The team was fighting the missing ninja zabuza and his tool haku. Kakashi was taking on the swordsman, Sakura was in the back protecting tazuna and Naruto and sasuke were fighting with haku. Sasuke is unconscious from senbon needles. The sound of birds chirping filled the air. Naruto turned to face the sound, but it was a chidori through the chest from his sensei(teacher) Kakashi. "NO". Haku yelled as naruto's body was sent to the river. "who cares about some dead last?" Kakashi said coldly, "He was holding sasuke back." HE was holding HIM back?" growled an angered zabuza, "He did much better than these twerps! They were the ones holding him back!" without another word zabuza and haku left. After a few minuets of silence sakura burst out laughing. "We finally got rid of that loser!" sasuke was still cold so he couldn't react, Kakashi smiled under his masked, "I have avenged you sensei," he thought. Tazuna the bridge builder was fuming. This so called honorable team had betrayed one of it's own. As the team left tazuna silently paid respect to Naruto and prayed for his soul to live a good life in the after life

Meanwhile…

Down the river naruto's body floated down the river until a red crimson dragon appear in the sky and plucked him from the water with his large crimson claw


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto, Highschool DxD, RWBY, or Dragon Ball Super, they all belong to there rightful owner

Thank you please enjoy

Chapter 2 : New powers awakened. The birth of a new sacred treasure

A large long crimson dragon flew through the sky. It was a thick body made up of crimson energy, Large wings, a long neck, and a large tail, and a mouth full of razor sharp crimson teeth. It had a deep scowl of anger on its face. She witnessed he betrayal of is team. What sickened her was that some Mortals were ignorant that they killed what they call a monster. Bah!.

As she flew she glanced at Naruto who was currently gripped in her claw. She reached her destination.

(Later…)

The beast sat down and laid Naruto on it's back. Her bright yellow eyes shined as it looked at the boy. It saw the Kyuubi inside Naruto's body. She guessed that was the reason his team betrayed him and why his wound healed so fast. The crimson dragon knew it had to act fast so closing her eyes she turned into crimson chakra and flew into Naruto's body entering his mindscape .

In Naruto's mindscape…

Naruto was fuming. "Why? Why did they do it?" he asked. Kyuubi in still in her cage answered "These mortals thought you was me boy, they have been trying make me suffer but in the end you was just suffering". Naruto was quiet then threw his head back and roared in rage "I'll Make them pay!"

"I can help you with that kit" Kyuubi said.

"How?" Naruto asked in interested in what he had to say. "I can give you my chakra, merge it with yours and you will be the most powerful to walk among the earth ." Naruto was thinking it over when a flash of crimson chakra. Naruto and kyuubi looked to see the crimson dragon that saved Naruto Life.

"don't take her offer young one! If you do you will be corrupted" The crimson dragon spoke. Kyuubi snarled. "The boy want's justice, and if he want's my chakra to get, so be it.". The two continued to argue whether or not Naruto should take the power.

That is until Naruto has enough. "HEY!" he yelled to get the attention of both Deities.

"I think we can reach a compromise" Naruto said in a much calmer voice. Both listened in what the idea was Naruto continued.

"How about i absorb both of your powers?, that way I can get balance and I won't get corrupted."

It was quiet until the dragon spoke, breaking the silence. "He has a point." Kyuubi nodded and they both faced Naruto. Then the ceremony began.

"I Kyuubi, queen of the dragons bestow my chakra and powers to you Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

" _I Rias Gremory Queen of the dragon bestow my power of the sacred gears And the power of the saiyan race onto you Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Do you accept our power_?."

Naruto answered Yes. As he answered Rias and Kyuubi each sent a blast of all their chakra at him. Rias aura was crimson light red with little tints of black, blue, and green. Kyuubi's chakra was dark violet red. As they hit Naruto lost consciousness.

Later… More like (5 hours later)

(From this point on imagine his voice as Goku Black's voice.)

Naruto groaned as he came to.

"Those memories and knowledge of the destruction magic, boosted gear and the saiyan race gave me a headache... Heh my voice is now deeper and sexier baby, take that sasuke u gay faggot. He cheered.

He looked around to see he was in a cave. He saw a mirror on one side and decided to if the new chakra had changed him. When he looked in the mirror he jumped back in surprise.

His face was flawless, perfectly heart - shaped and symmetrical.

He was two inches taller making him as tall as sasuke. He noticed his eyes had changed.

His right eye is gold with a serpent silt in the middle , while his left eye is Ice blue with a serpent silt as well.

Naruto nodded as he continued to observe his new body

His body was slimmed down, giving his body a feminine like appearance but u still could see the muscles he had. His hair changed from short and blonde to black shoulder length with his hair cut into a bob and long bangs that reach his chin, covering the right side of his face.

On his neck was a black choker.

"I must look like this cause of both Rias and Kyuubi, not that i'm complaining". He thought as he looked at the rest of his body. "I'm a badass now" he thought.

He notices that now his "third leg" now reached his knee.

"What the hell!? why is it,so long!" He screamed.

"That would be because of me, Your welcome so stop screaming." Kyuubi commented.

"Ero-Kitsune" Naruto whispered to himself with an amused smirk. He looked down and noticed his right hand was a white gauntlet with red streaks, on the back of his hand was a sea green orbs, along with a set halfway up the forearm.

" _Must be a mixed of Draig and Albion_ ". he thought.

Naruto smiled at his new self then realized that his clothes were too tight. He looked around to see a new thing of clothes neatly folded.

A White jacket reaching his abdomen with a black Uzumaki clan crest on the back, a White tank-top, Black pants with a white belt, and White boots.

After putting on his new clothes he quickly fled from the cave. As he left the cave he noticed that there was a Sword against the wall pulsing with power.

It was a crimson blade with a black hilt. The two red orbs on the hilt and it also had leather wrapped around the handle.

On the bottom of the hilt there was a red crystal that was made to absorb sweat to avoid loosing one's grip.

He looked to see a note was next to it addressed to him.

He pick it up and as it read "Take care of this weapon Naruto-kun.

-Love Rias".

He puts the note down as he activates his sacred gear which to his surprise it absorbed the Sword. " **MERGE."** the gauntlet called out.

He smirked as as he took hold of the handle of the Sword thus absorbing it into the gear. As he did he felt a sudden surge of power throughout his body.

As the sensation faded his eyes started to glow with power. His eyes glowed with power. "Get ready traitors" he spoke to no one in particular as two black mechanical wing frames shot from his back and blackish purple energy formed the rest of the wings.

"Cause it's time "He starts to float off into the air. " **TO PAYY**! " he took off to his location flying at speeds faster than Maito guy.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto: Crimson Ninja

Chapter III : He's Back

(Disclaimer: I own Nothing)

Tazuna's village team 7 was currently training or Sasuke was training and Sakura was just staring. Meanwhile Naruto watched annoyed that he was on a team of such…idiots. Naruto was about to come out and get revenge when he saw something that caught his eye. He saw teams 8 and 10.

"What the heck are they doing here?'he thought

"They must be here for back up,"Kyuubi said in Naruto's mind.

Naruto growled angrily. This really makes things harder.

"Naruto,"said Rias, " I know a way to split them up, Summon the sword and focus our chakra into it."

Naruto did just that and as it did there was a flash. As it faded Naruto saw two Women holding the corresponding sword.

The first woman holding a golden version of the sword belonged to a beautiful young woman who appears to be in her late teens with white skin, and a buxom figure. Her most eye catching feature is her long beautiful crimson hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single strand sticking out of the top. While the remaining strands lay over her forehead. She is wearing a belt-like choker on her neck, a black t-shirt, light blue ripped jeans, with shinobi combat heels. She also had 'dragon Queen' in kanji tattooed on her right arm.

The second one with a red version of Naruto's sword has the same beauty as the red haired girl.

She looks to be in her late teens as well. She has brown skin with a beauty-mark under her left eye,

short dark crimson hair with a lock reaching down to her collarbone, and red eyes. She wears a purple choker around her neck that contains numerous small pins. She is wearing a small pink kimono reaching her thigh, black skinny jeans, ans the same combat heels as the first girl.

Naruto didn't need a degree to know who they were. "Rias and Kyuubii."

"In the human flesh," said Riasi.

Rias and Kyuubi made there way over to the two training teams. The first one who noticed was Kiba since he could smell them.

"Who are you?" he gawked at the two beauty's at the two newcomers.

They didn't answer. Kyuubi walked up to Kurenai and whispered something into her ear. Rias just looked at Kakashi.

"So you're the famous copy ninja huh?" She asked getting a nod from said ninja. "How disappointing."

Kakashi just stared at her, "What?"

"You copied almost every technique in your arsenal. Your just a lazy fool who trains a worthless Uchiha."

"Hey!" Sakura screeched, "You cant talk about Sasuke like that u skank! He's better than you two ever will be!"

Kyuubi glared at her. "He's a spoiled brat with a god complex. The only one who actually had talent on this team was that blonde kid."

"Really?" Kiba asked hearing that part.

Rias smirked. "Yeah. He always held up a mask to hide his true strength. And he never really like the pink banshee over there. The Hyuuga girl had a special place in his heart."

Hinata turned red hearing that Naruto had feelings for her. Kiba noticed this and silently growled since he had a crush on Hinata ever since the academy.

"Ha!" Sasuke laughed, "That dobe would never have been stronger than me!"

Kiba laughed too. "Besides even if that punk did live he would never get Hinata. She's my girl!"

Hinata's eyes narrowed at that declaration as did Kurenai. Shino's face remained stoic but you could hear a slight buzzing. Meaning he was annoyed.

Kyuubi smiled slightly. "Well then why don't you put your money where your mouth is."

As soon as she said this the two started to glow with chakra. Soon they both turned to chakra completely and flew into the sky swords in tow. The two converged in the sky on a figure which flew down at them. As it landed it formed a massive crater. As the smoke cleared it revealed a figure some of them never thought they would see again.

"Naruto!" Hinata yelled out as she ran up and hugged him tight. Upon realizing what she was doing she let go blushing extremely. The blush only got worse as Naruto hugged her. Unfortunately Kiba had to ruin the moment.

"Get off of my Hinata!" He growled charging only to run into a wall of bugs.

Naruto smiled, "Thank you Shino."

"Your welcome." He replied

"How are you alive?" asked a shocked and slightly nervous Kakashi.

"I had help," Naruto answered.

Sasuke was eyeing his sword, "Where did you get those sword dobe?"

"None of your business." He replied coldly.

The answer of course got Sakura angry. "How dare you not tell him! He's better than you baka so tell him."

Sakura ran and tried to punch but to everyone's surprise he dogged and chops her neck knocking her out.

"So what's for dinner?" he casually asked as everyone sweatdropped.

(Zamasu's xenoverse 2 grab that bitch)

(Later…)

The teams, Naruto, and a still unconscious Sakura arrived at Tazuna's house. They were met with the sight of Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter, cooking some really good looking stuff.

She noticed Naruto and blushed. "Oh who is this?" she asked in a sweet voice.

Naruto held out his hand. "Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you."

Tsunami shook his hand. At this time Tazuna walked in. As soon as he saw Naruto he freaked out.

"Ghost!" he screamed.

Tsunami stared at her father. "What do you mean dad?"

"That kid was the one that the silver haired guy's team betrayed and killed!"

Almost instantly all eyes were on Kakashi and his team, who were sweating bullets.

Kurenai had fire in her eyes. "You are so dead when we get back to Konoha." she growled.

After things calmed down and everyone had gotten the explanation of how Naruto was betrayed, killed and had been healed. They sat down to eat and a small boy in a fisherman's hat joined them. They all sat and ate in silence until the boy decided to speak up.

"Why do you try so hard?" he asked.

Everyone stared at him.

"You just come in here without a scratch on you and we've been suffering all our lives! Why don't you just leave now?"

"Inari!" gasped Tsunami.

"Kid," Naruto said slowly. " you don't know the meaning of pain."

"I don't know pain?" Inari asked. "I don't know pain?! My entire life has been pain! That demon Gato forced this suffering on all our lives!

Naruto just stood there with his head down with his hair covering both his eyes. "everybody outside, I'm going to show you guys a watered-down version of my life, then let's see who's had the most suffering!"

With a couple of hand signs he yelled "MEMORY - NO - JUTSU"

(Flashback 6 years ago Naruto: age 6)

Naruto was tied up and had a bag over his head. He was being thrown into every object that was within any feet of him. His body had deep cuts and the bone of his upper right arm and lower left leg were jutting out of his skin at grotesque angles. Naruto couldn't see, but he could hear a group men laughing. Then he heard what sounded like birds chirping "Chidori"! he heard and he felt a stab on his stomach with the on he could see a glowing light on stomach.

"Good by Demon" the mysterious man laughed.

(MEMORY - NO - JUTSU: KAI)

Inari, Tazuna, Tsunami, Kurenai, Hinata, were crying there eyes out Shino remained stoic but you could see tears falling down his face.

The ones who didn't cry was Kakashi, Sakura, Kiba, and Sasuke. When Tazuna, Inari, and the girls was done crying Everyone's eyes were darted at kakashi with a hateful glare with the killer intent backing them up. Kurenai spoke" Kakashi You are not going to walk when I'm done with you."

Kakashi gulped "Well ," Kakashi trying to lighten the mood up,"Get to bed everyone tomorrow we continue training." Kakashi said as everyone went inside the house. " I'm going out".Naruto said. After he spoke his wings came into view and flew away.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except this technique that will be shown huehuehue

Naruto woke up the next morning in the spare room Tsunami offered him after he came back from training. He was refreshed after last night. He walked down to see that everyone was gone.

"Damn!, How long did I sleep in". He asked. "A few hours now."Tsunami answered. Naruto washed up grabbed his clothes and vamoosed. He found the teams in a field a mile from the bridge Tazuna was building.

When everyone saw him he noticed some were annoyed. Sakura however walked up and started screaming. "You idiot!." She hollered. "What the heck took you so long? You made sasuke waste time waiting for you."

She drew back her arm and slammed her fist into his jaw, Naruto however held a calm face.

She felt satisfied when a she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. He turned her around only to see his fist in her stomach blasting her to the nearby lake. Naruto smiled slightly. "I'm Going to train somewhere else." and with that he walked to a different direction of the forest.

He made 1,000 shadow clones, he sent 4 to guard the house while the others go and training the forest.

A few hours later at the bridge

The teams had been seen better days. They were currently surrounded by thick mist courtesy of Zabuza. Sakura Hinata and Shino were all guarding Tazuna. Actually Hinata and Shino was guarding him. Sakura abandon her post and was currently outside the dome made of ice mirrors Haku made begging sasuke to be safe.

(Typical fangirl)

In the dome Sasuke was having trouble standing. Kiba was unconscious next to him filled with senbon needles. Sasuke used him as a human Shield to protect himself. Haku was extremely disappointed at that. Zabuza was going 2 on 1 with Kakashi and Kurenai.

The mist was keeping Kakashi from using the sharingan eye and Kurenai from using genjustu.

As all hope seemed lost a figures entered the mist. One went into the dome of ice mirrors and shattered each one and when Haku came out knocked out cold. The figure next drove toward Zabuza and beat him like a drum.

Kakashi could have sworn he'd seen him somewhere before. The figure turned out to be Naruto. "Looks like i made it just in time, for the main event." Naruto said. "So the old man swordsman failed huh." Said a new voice. those who were conscious turned to see a old midget man with a tux and a cane with an army of thugs behind him.

"You never planned on paying us did you?." Zabuza asked weakly. "Nope." Gato said. "You missing ninja are a real pain sometimes. When you do your job I just take care of you and turn in your head so I can profit off it." At that moment the villagers , lead by inari, arrived on the bridge with a bunch of makeshift weapons.

"I don't think so you corporate fat cat." nari said. He had heard his grandfather call him that. That was probably one of the few times that he was sober. "Kill them all." Gato yelled at his mercenaries, "but leave the women. I could use some entertainment- Shut up,"

Gato was interrupted by Naruto Getting more angrier at every sentence. "Oh me saying that women are toys for men to be pleasured anytime they want, too bad boy once you guys are all dead I will be very **rough** with them!"

That did it for Naruto. All he thought about now was destroying Gato and his army.

He gained a purple-ish black aura. "you... your are going to regret telling me that Gato, Cause now i'm mad, I'm Really Really Mad, and now it's time, To pay for your crimes, to make things better for the world." He floated in the air and powered up angrily. " **YOU'LL DIE TODAY** " He roared. His voice was powerful, it sounded like his but at the same time godly.

As his aura exploded. Kakashi was seething. " _The demon is getting too strong, i'll have to take this up with the council, when we get back_ " Kakashi thought as he watched his " _Student_ ".

"Naruto-kun, Focus your all your negative emotions into that blast, and say 'Destruction' now!". Rias commanded Naruto.

As he was done powering up, doing what he was told by Rias, he held out his hand.

A solid blackish red sphere shaped ki blast into his hand. " **For not only angering me, but saying you will rape women here. You will experience a terror worse then hell.** " He deathly said in deep gruff voice dull of emotion.

(Xenoverse 2 Base form Goku Black voice)

" **DESTRUCTION**!." He yelled godly again.

With that a wide beam of purplish-black shot from his hand and engulfed all the thugs and Gato as well. When the beam stopped and the smoke cleared all of gato's thugs and himself were nothing but red sparkles floating up in the sky, the bridge itself received no damage.

Afterwards Naruto's aura resided back into him as he fell to the ground exhausted.

Hinata ran to his side to check to see if he was hurt. Haku saw making her a little jealous.

(Side lines after all that was over)

" _I'll have to force Naruto to give Sasuke all that power of his so he can kill his brother_ " Kakashi thought.

" _Make sure to never anger him again_." Were the thought of everyone's else's mind except sasuke's Mind.

" _With that power I can kill Itachi, Yes!, I will take your power dobe. If you won't then I'll get the civilian council on you_ ". The villagers who saw the whole thing cheered Naruto's name over and over. After everything calmed down the teams including Zabuza and Haku took Naruto back to Tazuna's house. And everyone got a good night rest.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto : Crimson Ninja Chapter V

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Naruto the crimson ninja Chapter 5: Home, new teams, and council.

Naruto and the rest of the teams were at Tazuna's house resting and healing up. A revived Haku and Zabuza were waking up to find themselves on a couch and under the eye of the black haired kid.

"You!." Zabuza yelled out in surprised, "but the copy ninja killed you."

Naruto chuckled. "I had some help from two powerful friends."

"What do you want with us?." asked a slightly unnerved Haku. "If you two can come back with us, Join the hidden leaf and become ninja there. Leave behind this lifestyle." Both of them were shocked. They were being offered a new home and a chance to live in peace. They accepted eagerly.

Naruto smiled as he left. That is until he ran into a certain emo monkey and his pink Whore. "Dobe."Sasuke ordered, "give me your power now". He demanded. "Not on your life teme".

He sneered. "What ?!" (Here comes ms flatty) Sakura screeched. "Why won't you give him that power? He deserves it more than you do baka!".

(I'm going to torture and kill this useless bitch just wait)

She shot he fist forward to hit him to catch it and then lift her into the air and smash her head into the wall. Naruto faced the uchiha his eyes glowing red. " **You**.. **Won't** … **Get** … **This** … **Power**."

He growled making Sasuke move back slowly in fear.

(The next day)

The teams along with the missing ninja were walking home. As they crossed the bridge Naruto caught the site of a plague that read. "Inspired by the one who Returned hope to this place The great Naruto bridge". Naruto smiled at that, but continued walking with the rest of the group.

They all walked toward home until they reached the gate to Konoha. The guards at the gate were going to stop them to get Haku and Zabuza but they stopped dead when they saw Naruto.

They made there way through the village getting stares from everyone who was shocked to see the missing ninja and another black haired teen, wearing the uzumaki crest on his back shirt.

They reached the Hokage's office and the old man was shocked to see Naruto had changed. "I guess the mission was a success?". he asked. "Here is the document I made while I was on the mission old man".

Naruto said as he gave the hokage the documents. When he finished reading the report he gave out killer intent on kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke.

"You three out of the room I'll talk to you after I talk to Naruto, the the rest of you you will receive your pay later. They nodded a went out. "So Naruto tell me all about the mission."

(25 minutes later)

The hokage was beyond pissed off at the beginning and the middle of the mission progress but surprised to know that Naruto was the holder of the legendary sacred gears.

He looked like he was going to have a heart attack when Naruto told him he's part alien but also access to a power just like chakra but more destructive, and telling him about the Kyuubi and crimson dragon sealed into him.

After that he called back Zabuza, he instantly promoted Haku Chunin and Zabuza Jonin. When he called Hiashi to the tower at 8 sharp.

"Old man can I go to Elite Genin With Anko Miterashi as my sensei?." asked Naruto "Yes you are here promoted to Elite Genin." Naruto nodded and flew away to training ground seven to train.

(Later)

Naruto was at the training field with his clones doing techniques. Naruto was getting the hang of it when a certain Uchiha showed up.

"What do you want now Teme?." Naruto asked annoyed. "That power, that gauntlet on your arm and that sword." he demanded.

Naruto answered back. "Your not having either." Sasuke rushed forward. Then I'll take them. He nearly reached Naruto when the boy brought his knee into Sasuke's stomach knocking him into the air.

Naruto Screamed godly.

" ** _Balance breaker_**!." His body gained a red dragonic amour with blue highlights, he got into a Taijustu stance and said

" ** _Dragon fist style:_** **_Dragon Crusher!_** "

Naruto vanished and reappeared above

Sasuke, he slammed his fist into Sasuke's gut causing him to fall down like a meteor. He dived down after covered in purple chakra and smashed down Sasuke causing an explosion of energy. Naruto deactivated his armor and stood over his enemy a victorious sadistic smirk on his lips. "considering that you represent your clan this is a poor showing for you boy." He spoke before walking away from the crater he made.

"Now that was youthful!" yelled a deep voice. Naruto turned to see a witness of the fight.

And what he saw freaked him out, the large man had with a bowl cut, round eyes, huge eyebrows, a green jumpsuit with orange leg warmers and a chunin vest.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked very freaked out. "I am the leaf's leading Taijustu specialist Might Gai!" he yelled smiling revealing a mouthful of white teeth a shone brightly.

"Now I must know that style you used to beat the Uchiha?." Interested in his style

"Oh I call it Dragon Style." Naruto answered. Gai smiled. "Then I would like you to test that style against one of my students sometime. Do you accept." Gai asked our Anti-hero.

"Sure any chance of me getting stronger, the better." He smirked.

"Then I look forward to your battle." Gai said as they shook hands and went their separate ways.

Later that day an ANBU agent came to Naruto's door saying he was summoned to the council. Naruto knew it had to do with Sasuke. Naruto arrived at the council chamber to see the Hokage's face that read "Ask questions later". He also saw team 7 and 8 along with Haku and Zabuza. "What have you done brat?" Growled a civilian councilman. "You beat the great Uchiha with incredible Power you do not deserve" Naruto narrowed his eyes knowing what they are about to ask. "No!" he growled "Then we will –" " **Silence**!" yelled the angered Third Hokage.

"Naruto can you show us your new bloodlines. "Sure old man." Then Naruto yelled out." **Sacred Gear**!". His gauntlets transformed onto his left hand, showing the magnificence of it then he dismissed it. Next he showed his Power, his white aura covering his body. (Think Goku powering up in resurrection F)

"This power is called Ki or "Chi" as others would say. With this we can manipulate ki energy very easily. We use it to fly and create attacks that are energy based. They can also lend energy to fellow fighters when needed. They can regain their lost energy in a short time.

My race, The Saiyan race has always been a very violent. They are constantly getting into fights with other races and taking over.

The legend of the first super saiyan is the oldest tale told by the saiyan race. A thousand years before the Namek Saga, a Saiyan held the Super Saiyan form only while in the big ape transformation. He gave into his primitive self and destroyed everything in sight. He destroyed himself in the end.

In the Age of 550, Saiyans had found a planet worth calling home, planet plant. They shared this planet with the Tuffles. While the Saiyan's stayed in the wasteland areas, the Tuffles were better fitted for city life. The saiyans may have become jealous and eventually attacked the Tuffes, vowing to take their city and destroy their race. This war lasted ten years. King Vegeta was the commanding hero who brought the Tuffles down. The planet was renamed to Planet Vegeta.

After the war with the Tuffles, the Saiyans were approached by the Arcosian race. They came to them to hire them to take over a suitable planet for them. In exchange they gave them money and the taught them how to use the Tuffles technology. Over the years the Saiyan race became smarter, but still held onto their destructive lust.

The Planet Vegeta came into Frieza's control about a year after the war with the Tuffles. They became part of Frieza's military. Since they were an extremely powerful and destructive race, Frieza used them as mercenaries and important missions. Frieza became concerned with their ability to become powerful quickly. Even worse, he feared the legendary Super Saiyan. This eventually led to the Saiyans destruction in the Age of 737. The three known survivors were lied to and told an asteroid took out Planet Vegeta."

Naruto paused to let everyone adjust to wait they just heard. He looked over that the civilian council and the advisers and they was sweating. The reason why is because the so called 'Demon Brat' was getting powerful. The Shinobi side however was calm.

"Anything else?". asked Naruto.

Sarutobi raised his hand. "What is this "Super Saiyan" and "Super Saiyan God, are they some kind of transformations?".

Naruto Nodded " The super saiyan is a very powerful state. Their speed, energy, and strength all increase when they transform. There are several different super saiyan stages, each stronger than the last. The stages have different appearances as well, mostly in hair. I haven't unlocked it yet. But the secret to higher power and getting stronger, is the emotions, i'm half human so my potential is so great but Super Saiyan God however,

is a super saiyan transformation that grants the user devine ki, providing them with a power boost beyond super saiyan 3 and its predecessors. It is initially obtained through a ritual involving six righteous saiyans or special divine training. But i could do that with shadow clones to do it but that's a emergency case only.

Despite its name, this form is separate from the Super Saiyan transformation line. trained users can further combine this form with the first super saiyan transformation, attaining the more powerful Super Saiyan Blue or Super Saiyan Rosé." Naruto stopped flexing his aura as his explanation is over.

I haven't unlocked that yet either, but anything else before i leave?" Naruto asked bored of this meeting.

"Well it has come to our attention that the demon broke Sasuke-Sama's arms. Simply put, we want compensation for the damage he did to Sasuke-Sama. Maybe the death of the demon will suffice?" Sakuno Haruno told Sarutobi with a glare towards Naruto.

Naruto shook his head and burst out laughing. "Hahahahahahahah!" Naruto started to laugh but was interrupted by Hiashi Hyuuga.

"Naruto what's so funny? That is a serious request even if they are very harsh. Naruto I would like to meet you correctly, after all your dating my daughter." Hiashi told Naruto with a smile while everybody sneered at him.

The civilian side all shouted at once. "Hyuuga-Sama! How can you allow the demon to date your daughter?"

Hiashi was annoyed, but couldn't rebut because Naruto started to speak.

Regaining his composure " To answer your question Hyuuga-Sama, It's just to think that the civilian side can demand things from me is ridiculous. You know what? I quite honestly would like for you to try to capture and kill me". Naruto told everybody giving them a cold stare.

"Demon! How dare you speak to us like that!" A random civilian roared out before being stabbed in the chest by Naruto's hand surrounded by a purple aura falling dead instantly.

"Now if I'm not mistaken theirs a law stating that anybody who calls me a demon is to be put to death immediately." Naruto told everybody calmly while smirking from the gasps and slack jawed people as he pulled his hand from the man's chest and walked back to Sarutobi as he dismissed his aura.

"DEMON BRAT! Anbu arrest him!" Sakuno screamed 2 Anbu hated him so gladly took a chance that would allow him to hurt the demon, while the rest understood he wasn't the demon and knew of the law which told anybody calling Naruto a demon is to be killed no matter the circumstances.

Naruto smirked and disappeared, only to reappear behind the 2 Anbu. Naruto had a shit-eating grin as swept one of the Anbu's legs out from underneath him leading into a drop kick making contact with his face, knocking him unconscious. Leading from the drop kick Naruto placed his hands on the ground while pushing himself off the ground using his hands, allowing him to get in air upside down. In mid air Naruto spun around kicking the other in the face with momentum, knocking him unconscious also. Naruto laughed and corkscrewed landing on his feet

"Wow. Weak." Naruto said to himself though most of the council heard."Naruto how did you move that fast?" Hiashi asked very curiously though a bit afraid.

"Very simply Hiashi-Sama "Naruto spat out with disdain." I have been training with my Tou-Sans gravity Jutsu for the past 7 years. I am at a speed that, Well you know what never mind. It's a secret." Naruto told them with a wide smile

"Tell us brat! We could use that for training of our Shinobi!" Sakuno screeched out

Everybody had to plug their ears from the sheer annoyance of that screech. (This bitch just like her daughter can't shut her fucking mouth for no reason)

"'Ahh daughter like mother and to answer that question. NO! You cannot force me to reveal clan Jutsu." Naruto told her while laughing at her and everybody's reactions besides Sarutobi who smirked at the display.

"Naruto you know of your heritage right." Naruto nodded. "I just ask, because your father and I were very close before he passed. I'm sorry that I could never tell you, he made me swear to not tell you his name or anything about him till you were right." Hiashi told Naruto.

Naruto nodded while smiling. "Hiashi-Sama I really would like it if you stopped speaking to me, but to answer your question I do know of my heritage. I am the heir to the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan, son of the Fourth Hokage and Uzumaki Kushina." Naruto told him

Instantly everybody roared out, but the clan heads who simply looked at the boy and had to admit he looked like a miniature Minato before his transformation. "How dare you! You the Demon! The Kyuubi! How dare you even put your name in the same sentence as our old glorious leader." The Civilians all yelled as one.

Sakuno Haruno spoke up again

"He can't be the fourth never married!" she smiled thinking she proved the lie before the hokage cleared his throat.

"He did marry in fact but in secret, we all know that the fourth has many enemies outside our walls and should it be known he had a wife or son they would be targeted. The certificate is here should you wish for proof."

"He married that Harpy Kushina!?" Sakuno screamed.

Naruto exploded at this "DO NOT INSULT MY MOTHER YOU SCREECHING WHORE! YOU ARE MORE OF A TRAMP THAN SHE EVER COULD BE!" everyone looked on in fascination as Sakuno was left speechless at the outburst from Naruto.

Shikaku then spoke up from nowhere. "Why didn't anyone see it? His mouth is just like hers and now he looks like her…" at this Choza Akimichi barked out in laughter agreeing with him.

"Now that is cleared up I would like to add that Naruto has now inherited everything left to him by his parents. Now onto the second reason we are here and the whole point of his heritage being revealed. Naruto has inherited his father's bloodline." Once again everybody was wide eyed and silent.

"Now that is cleared up I would like to add that Naruto has now inherited everything left to him by his parents. Now onto the second reason we are here and the whole point of his heritage being revealed. Naruto has inherited his father's bloodline." Sarutobi spoke. Once again everybody was wide eyed and silent.

"Now that is cleared up I would like to add that Naruto has now inherited everything left to him by his parents. Now onto the second reason we are here and the whole point of his heritage being revealed. Naruto has inherited his father's bloodline." Once again everybody was wide eyed and the civilians were orochimaru pale, except for a screeching bit- i mean haruno.

"HE SHOULD BE MATED TO MY DAUGHTER". She roared (Yep torturing this bitch very soon)

"I WILL NOT PUT NARUTO ON CRA!" yelled Sarutobi. shutting her up.

"Also why are missing nin here?." Asked another council member asked.

"Well," Naruto said, "As the old man probably already told you they came here for a place to stay. I mean they do have a few things that they could contribute to the village."

"And what could they contribute?" the same councilman asked.

"Why don't they tell you?" Naruto asked.

"Gladly," Zabuza said, "I have incredible skill in swordsmanship. I can also teach a new generation of sword fighters the silent killing technique. The Demon Brothers here have skill in assassination and a basic knowledge of poisons."

The council was quiet for a moment. They were considering the pros and cons of this like the Hokage had been doing before. They knew that this man would make a good teacher for the Uchiha and with skill like that they could kill the demon child. Then their eyes fell on Haku.

"What can she do?" a pink-haired councilwoman asked.

"She," Zabuza said, starting to get a bad feeling, "Has an incredible aim and…has a bloodline that give her the ability to control ice."

The council perked up at this. They could always use a new bloodline. Plus if they could get her to breed with the Uchiha then they could get a stronger Uchiha clan. The demon had just brought their dreams closer to being fulfilled.

"We propose," the pink-haired councilwoman began, "that Zabuza and the Demon Brothers teach the Uchiha all that they know and that the young girl be betrothed to the Uchiha and become his wife when he turns 16."

"Motion denied," the Hokage said shocking the council.

"What do you mean 'denied'?" the pink haired harpy screamed.

"I mean," Sarutobi said, "I'm the one in charge and I call the shots. Not some civilian pricks who've let a little bit of power go right to their heads."

The civilian council all paled as they heard this. If the hokage got all his power back then they would never be able to get their hands on the demon brat. The Hokage sank back in his chair as he thought about what brought on this change in him.

"Hokage-sama be reasonable," said a council woman, "They can help the Uchiha grow stronger."

"Enough!" the old man growled, "I don't care. We are not having them teach the Uchiha and we aren't marrying the girl to him either. And before you say anything we aren't putting the girl under the CRA either."

"I'm with you on that," Zabuza growled, "I'm not having my daughter turned into a breeding machine for a bunch of greedy old farts."

"On another note," said Hiashi, not liking this part, "we have received complaints from the Uchiha that he was denied weaponry from young Uzumaki."

"What's he whining about now?" Naruto asked

"He said that you stole a sword from him." Tsume said. She knew that that was a complete and total load of crud.

"I have weapon in my possession yes," Naruto said, "but I did not take it from him. It were given to my by some allies of mine."

"May we see it?" asked a man who was completely wrapped up in bandages.

Naruto shrugged and unsealed a Black contraption from his lower back.

"What the hell is that?" A council member laughed.

"Oh this right here?" He grinned. "Well, i call this beauty Golden Rose" Naruto announced, as he summoned his sword.

Everyone was in shock at the workmanship of the sword. Zabuza admired it since he didn't get the chance to earlier, Kakashi, Sakura, Haku, the demon brothers, and pretty much all the Shinobi clan heads gazed at the beauty of the weapon, and Sasuke, he just looked at them greedily along with civilian council.

"Child," the bandaged man said, "It is obvious that you have stolen the sword from the Uchiha. You are to return them to him immediately."

"Not on your life you mummified weirdo," Naruto growled.

This made the civilian council glare, the Shinobi council hide snickers, and pretty much everyone else laugh, except Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi who was glaring at Naruto for denying him weapon.

The pink haired whor-woman growled and was about to start yelling when the Hokage stopped her.

"That is enough lady Haruno," the Hokage said stopping her, "Naruto will not hand over the sword as it is clearly his."

The civilian council was seething and so was Sasuke.

' _If he won't give me that sword…I'll take them_!' Sasuke thought.

Sasuke ran across the council room and tried to make a grab for Naruto's scythe. He managed to grab onto the sword's handle, but as he did he felt his hand burn as a bright red chakra flared around the handle. Sasuke yelled out in pain as his hand burned and he stepped back. He hand was now red and had a scorch mark on his palm. He could still use his hand, but it would be a while before he could use his fist.

"What was that loser?" Sasuke asked through gritted teeth.

"That," Naruto said, "was a security measure. If anyone other than me touches my sword they get burned." Rias sent Naruto a little more information regarding it. "And that was a low setting, so unless you want your entire hand burned off I suggest you not do that again."

Sasuke glared at the boy as if a glare would make him submit. Man this guy is a total imbecile.

"Now that that is out of the way," Naruto said, "can I go home now?" Naruto asked as he yawned.

"Go ahead Naruto," the old fire shadow said, "I'm sorry that we wasted all of your time."

They all nodded, and left soon after.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto: Crimson Ninja

Chapter 6: The Meeting.

(Konoha Park)

"So boring." Naruto said as he sat on a bench, watching people going by while giving him glare's, mostly from the male population, Hell some of them even had perverted thoughts and threw cat calls at him. The female population was too busy drooling, or blushing at the site of him.

"Pervertec assholes." Naruto quietly said annoyed.

" **I know, right Naru**." a two feminine voices said.

"Oh, hey Ku-chan, Ria-Chan how are you been doing since i changed my mindscape?". Naruto asked.

" **Other than being in my den, its boring**." Kurama said.

" **I enjoy my cave im your mindscape but it gets dull sometimes** ". Rias said innocently.

"That's great." Naruto said sarcastically.

" **Idiot."** Kurama said.

Naruto pull out a bottle of water to drink, it's been boring waiting for the stupid exams to begin so Naruto lay his back on the bench to take a little nap, not noticing a person that's approaching him.

"Ara,ara hello Naruto-kun." a woman voice said.

Naruto opened his eyes to see a very beautiful red haired woman with dark violent eyes looking down at him, she wearing a dress that's good looking, on her and a headband with a musical note on it, her long red hair reach down to her butt overall, Naruto never seen anyone in Konoha coming close to match this red head beauty.

"Ah…hi?" Naruto said as the woman give a creepy grin on her face. Naruto was little freak out due to seeing her grinning but he spoke again.

"Who are you lady?" Naruto said still figuring out who this woman is.

"My name is Ketsua. I'm from the sound village." The now named Ketsua introduced herself.

"Never heard of it." Naruto said.

"It's a recently formed village where people with their unique skills come to, even Jinchuuriki's are accepted. You happened to be the host of nine tails, am i right?" Ketsua said smiled at Naruto who eyes widen while in his head, Kurama and Rias growled thinking this woman will use their Naru as her weapon.

Seeing Naruto not responding, Ketsua gained silence. " Ara ara, did the cat got your tongue." she said.

Rias stayed silent as she heard the conversation. " _She reminds me of Akeno too much_." she thought as the conversation went on.

Now Naruto is on edge as he sat up and back away from her little bit. " You seemed to know a lot about me?" he said using caution.

"Ara ara, everyone in the sound village or Oto as it called, knows about you and the fox you carried." Ketsua said

" **Naruto, be on guard she up to something**." Kurama said as she sensing something familiar about Ketsua like she knows her somehow but also the power she giving off is very strong and evil.

"I mean hell, you even got the attention of lady Otokage." Keshina said.

Naruto was shocked, he gotten the attention of a kage how the hell he did that. But still he not trusting this woman's words at all.

"How the hell i did that, if i got her attention that much. Than you probably want to use me as your village weapon." Naruto harshly said.

"Lady Otokage will never do that, matter the fact she and i know that your mother… is actually alive." Ketsua said grinning at Naruto's o expression on his face.

"Wha….what?" Naruto said speechless from the info this woman gave him. He was told his mother and father was dead.

"That's right Naruto-kun, your mother is alive in Oto. She missed you so much." Ketsua

"If she there? than why hasn't she come to see me!" Naruto said angrily as his purple aura engulfed him. (Think berrus aura when he was at earth fighting everyone)

Ketsua sighed. "The reason is that Konoha will kill her if they see her here." Keshina said as this hellhole betrayed her while she was weaken.

"Why will this village kill her if they see her?" Naruto said wondering why Konoha hates his mother.

"They think she treason this village and banished her from entering the village ever again." Ketsua said with venom in her tone.

"I see." Naruto said sadly.

"I have to go Naruto-kun, you can see your mother again if you accept my offer?." Ketsua asked.

"And what offer is that?" Naruto said curiously.

"Join me and you will see your mother again, also during the second part of the exams i will be testing your strength. Oh i almost forgot, to tell you one more secret." Ketsua said as she disappeared while Naruto look around for her. He felt two hands on his shoulders, he turn his head to see Ketsua behind him with her mouth close to his ear and whispered.

"I…am…the…otokage"s advisor kukuku." she said as she lick her lips which given Naruto a freak out moment.

"Think about my offer, Naruto-kun." she said as she disappeared.

Naruto didn't know what to think about other than his mother being alive. " **Kit, i don't trust her. Her chakra feels familiar but evil at the same time**." Kurama said trying to figure out why she felt familiar.

"Who was she, Kurama?" Naruto said as he wants to know this woman.

" **I don't know but her chakra feels similar to yours but not at the same time**." Kurama as she remembered seeing her get angry sometimes.

"Will, at least i know what her name is. but anyways, i should get ready for the exams Kurama so see ya." Naruto said as he cut the link and heads off to the building where the chunin exams set to begin while thinking over what Ketsua said to him.

(In Naruto's house sealing room)

 ** _"Na-kun what is this sealing room_** Asked Rias interested in the room her host stepped in.

This room looked like a basic training room except the fact that the walls were all black with neon lights, making it a cool with a punching bag, and training dummies, and wooden weaponry on the side. all in all, epic training room.

"This room dear Rias, is my training/sealing room its the most perfect room ever. This room is made with gravity seals, the strongest repair seals, and simulation seals, with this, its the perfect training room." Naruto stated proudly.

"Now to seal my strength up for tomorrow, for my intense training to begin". Naruto made a hand seal, something amazing happens. Sealing matrix start coming from the walls crawling up to Naruto's forehead forming a lifeless tree, Naruto feels his strength gone.

"All right let's start **, _Seal Style: Simulation_** **activation** He calls out, as the terrain changes.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto: Crismon Ninja

Chapter 7: Chunin Exams

(Training Ground 7)

Naruto scowled as he and his 'team' waited for their tardy sensei…The black haired boy wore a sleeveless black shirt with the gremory crest on the front, and a big uzumaki clan crest on the back.

Black wristbands with the Uzumaki Clan crest. Black pants the reached his knees. and to finish it, he had some high top sneakers called "Vans" as Rias called it.

He had took out the spikes out of his hair, letting it fall to his shoulders boosting his feminine look more. (Touka hairstyle). His kunai pouch was on his right thigh. He also had moved the storage seal from his back to his hand. so he will be able to summon his scythe during battle.

Sakura was swooning over Sasuke as usual and the Uchiha was in his normal brooding pose…

Naruto was thinking back growing up.

His life was not a very happy one. He was tormented in the academy and treated like shit. Even after he graduated it didn't get much better. He was placed on the absolute worst team ever! He was with the two top students Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. They treated him lower than dirt.

Their own sensei Hatake Kakashi ignored him when Sakura beat him and wouldn't teach him anything. Instead he would leave and take Sasuke for 'secret' training. Sakura would join them to watch Sasuke train…' _deluded pink-haired weakling bitch_ ' Naruto mused full of disgust.

Naruto growled as he thought of his ungrateful team…He should've just let Sasuke die but of course Sakura would murder him or at least try to and Kakashi would probably whine to the fucking council about how the 'demon' cost the life of their precious 'Uchiha-sama'.

Naruto wished Itachi would come back to finish the job…Yes he's not as stupid as others believe. He's pretty smart and can come up with very unique strategies right on the spot. Also he's much stronger than he lets on too. Naruto is strong enough to match most elite Jonin without his powers. Today was a day off for them. As they found out when their sensei came later only to tell them this.

Sasuke went off to train alone (like it will do anything for him) and his little fan went with him.(soon, very soon she will die)

Naruto thanked Kami he wouldn't have to deal with them until tomorrow.

He celebrated by flipping them both off while they left.

Unfortunately now, he had to deal with the stupid civilians sneering at him.

The villagers were mocking him. Because Sakura had to open her big mouth and tell about Sasuke awakening his Sharingan. Now the entire village knows and will now worship Sasuke even more.

"Hey demon, Uchiha-sama has awakened his godly eyes!"

"I guess that means you'll have to watch your back even more!"

"Heh! Heh! Hopefully you'll die on a mission demon!"

"Yeah or do us all a favor and kill yourself!"

"Surrender yourself and we will treat you just "Right"

"I saw we jump him and have some "fun" with the brat, he looks like a girl so why not?"

Naruto held his head down. The villagers smiled full of cruelty and lustfully thinking they broke the 'demon'.

Unfortunately they had but not the way they hoped…Naruto was becoming more and hostile toward the village each day.

They all stopped laughing when thel heard Naruto chuckling. They were stepping away from him slowly, reason why is because, he had a murderous look on his face, and his killer intent was directly at the villagers.

"Well, are you mortals not going to show me "l learn my place" as you foolish people call it?, I bet your foolish loved one are rolling in their grave. Cause you can't the so "Kyuubi incarnate". Naruto taunted. that caused the villagers to look angry at Naruto and charged at him in rage.

(Hokage tower)

Sarutobi watched Naruto brutally beat down some of the villagers with his crystal orb sadly, 'Oh Minato you'd be ashamed of everyone especially Kakashi and **Her** …The council forced me to place Naruto with Kakashi…Your student blames your son for your death…And I can't find Her anywhere! I fear **she** abandoned Naruto out of hate. Jiraiya's spies tell me of a new village called Otogakure. I have a feeling it was made by, Orochimaru.!' Oh how little he knows.

(Otogakure: Otokage's office)

The Otokage was easily doing her paperwork with ease, ' _I can't believe no one else ever figured out that Kage-Bushins were the answer. Well I suppose the Yondaime did_.'

Just then the Otokage sneezed. Kabuto asked. "Otokage-sama are you all right?"

"Don't worry Kabuto-kun it is nothing." The Otokage wiped hernose with a tissue, ' _Hmmm…I wonder who was talking about me_?'

Kabuto asked his leader. "So when do we attack Konohagakure?"

"During the Chunin Exams…Kabuto-kun I sense the village's security has grown lax since Kushina left that village." Her eyes changed from yellow to dark purple and back again. "I'm looking forward to it.now go and secure our alliance with Sunagakure."

Kabuto bowed, "Yes my lady." He turned to leave. "Oh and Kabuto-kun?" The Otokage called. "Yes Otokage-sama?" Kabuto turned back.

"Do keep an eye on Naruto-kun's progress for me.?"The otokage asked.

"Of course." Kabuto bowed one more time before standing right and leaving toward Sunagakure with the Oto-nin Five in tow.


	8. Chunin Exams begin

Chapter 8: Chunin Exams begins.

(You guys might hate me after this chapter but at the end of the day, U read it Lmao)

We find our hero Naruto sitting on his father's head on the hokage mountain, every morning he would sit on the fourth hokage's head and watching the sun rise at the dusk of dawn. But he looked troubled. thinking about the incident that took place.

" _Hinata, What u did was unforgivable. But why me_?" He thought to himself.

(Flashback - The next day after the council meeting.)

Naruto was waiting for Hinata so they could go on their date, and he was nervous, of course they hung out but didn't really go on a date. This would be his first date so far.

Naruto was waiting by the fountain patiently for his date to arrive. He had thought long and hard on what he was planning for the date in his head throughout the weekend and was ready to put his plan into action.

' _Okay, first shopping, then movies, then going out to eat, and I'll end it with a nice walk through the park_.'Naruto nervously thought.

"Naruto, is that you?" said a voice behind him. Issei turned to see Hinata looking stunning in a revealing clear top and short black dress, blushing madly.

"Hey, Hinata. You look amazing!" said a grinning Naruto.

"Thanks." She smiled back at him. "So, do you know what we're doing today?" she said as she latched onto one of his arms, unconsciously pushing it into her breast.

"Oh-yes! I have the whole day planned out!" he exclaimed, trying to keep his cool. "We're going to have a really good time today."

"Well let's get to it!" he said happily and pulled him into the shopping district.

(Time skip - Konoha Forest entrance)

All according to Naruto's plan, the duo were having a nice walk through the park as their last activity for the day.

The date went well for Naruto. They went shopping for clothes together (He had to keep from staring at Hinata to long in the different outfits she tried on), ate at a nice restaurant where they actually had great conversation, enjoyed two movies because they couldn't decide between an action movie or a chick-flick so they decided to see both, and now the two were taking a comfortable stroll through the park.

"So what is your dream Naruto?". Hinata asked

"To get stronger to protect my precious people, and achieve peace in the elemental nations, and live happy with a big family, due to CRA that was secretly placed on me from the old man, but that's it form me." Naruto answered, Staring at the sky as they walked.

"What about you Hinata, what do you wish to achieve in life?." Naruto asked.

"My dream is to combine both main branch and side branch of my clan together and spend my life with you Naruto". Hinata declaired as they stopped in front of the fountain.

Hinata suddenly hugs Naruto which caught him by surprise. Hinata was shaking which meant that she was crying. "What's wrong Hinata?". Naruto asked Concerned.

"Naruto i have a question?". Hinata asked.

"Ask away Hinata, I'll answer truthfully".

Naruto answered.

(In Naruto's mindscape)

Rias was watching the date unfold between Naruto and Hinata. Kyuubi was sleeping.

" ** _This feels too familiar for me_** ". Rias thought to herself, as she watched this moment.

" ** _Be careful Naruto something bad might happen_** ". She says to herself.

(Back with Naruto)

"Would you die for me?" Hinata asked.

" _Wait a minute_ ". Naruto thought.

"Say that again Hinata, i thought i miss heard you". Naruto asked hoping he heard what she said was not true.

"I said would u

*Shink*

Die for me _Demon-kun_ ". Hinata asked again but shaking him with a kunai. Naruto was shocked that she would stab him. His girlfriend.

Hinata was laughing. "My my what a turn of events, Kurenai Sensei was right about you, you are a demon, all that power you showed at the bridge proved it all, I didn't believe the higher ups of the village at first but i did my orders." Naruto was frozen, His hair was flashing green for a brief second.

"So...This whole time...you was playing with my emotions?" Naruto asked with no emotion in his voice cause of heartbreak.

"Heheh yep, I never wanted to date you in the first place. It was ooo easy to make you a puppet for me, but i decided your existence should end." Hinata said with a crazed grin.

"Well" Naruto spoke as he stood up.

"You mean nothing to me now." He flexed his muscles making the kunai bounce out, and let his advance healing take place. "So you'll be eliminated but at the chunin exams." after that he flew away, After decking her in the face

*POW*

She crashed into a tree

"That was for playing with my emotions".

He flew away.

(Flashback end)

Thinking about that made him angry.

Soon his aura became dark. He pointed his hand at the tree's behind him, and shot a red destruction blast, the tree's turned into red sparkles, He inhaled the air, absorbing the sparkles powering him up.

Soon the sun came so he went home and got dressed.

(Couple hours later.)

Naruto waited for his team.

His hair changed. Now half of it was Blonde the other side wad black.

He was now wearing a sleeveless tank top, Black pants reaching his knee's an Black socks with his Vans. And was sitting on the bench, waiting for his team.

An hour goes by and Sasuke and Sakura appear.

(Konoha)

Naruto and his team went to the academy to take the first test. Of course Sasuke had to be an ass and comment about the genjutsu. They met Team 9 which consisted of last year's top rookie hyuga Neji, the last year's kunoichi of the year Tenten a weapon's specialist, and the 'deadlast' before Naruto... Rock Lee.

Lee showed his incredible skills when Sasuke arrogantly accepted his challenge in the hallway… Naruto snickered as he remembered Sasuke getting his ass kicked…He quite enjoyed the show… Their first test was easy, a written exam where they had to cheat without getting caught. Anyone who knew how to sneak information without being caught easily passed.

Naruto used his hidden intelligence to finish all 9 questions in the first fifteen minutes…For the remaining 30 minutes he slept…of course Sasuke's little fan complained but Naruto just turned her out as always…Now they standing in front of a gate which leads to the 'forest of death' the location of their next test.

Naruto was deep in thought when a kunai grazed his cheek and cuts a strand of hair from a Kusagakure 'Genin'.

Naruto cursed, 'Kuso! I let my guard down!'

Mitarashi Anko the proctor for this part of the exam appears behind Naruto and licks his cheek, "Even guys like you must pay attention Gaki…Mmmm… such tasty blood…It'd be a shame if you died in there..." The other genin flinched. Sakura was scared out of her mind.

Hinata was covered in a dark aura with her byakugan active as she saw Anko licking her Naru-kun.

Just then Anko quickly drew another kunai as the Kusa 'genin' appeared behind her radiating a massive killing intent, her tongue was shockingly extended and wrapped in it was the kunai that went missing.

"Your kunai I believe you dropped it." The 'genin' said in a dark feminine tone.

Anko took her kunai back. "Thank you but don't just stand there radiating bloodlust…or else it might get messy for you."

"I apologize but I just get so excited at the sight of blood and I was already revved up from your kunai cutting some of my precious hair." The Kusa 'Genin' looked down at Naruto.

The blond shivered slightly. 'What is with this person? It's like she isn't even human!'.

Naruto went back to his team feeling the Kusa 'Genin's' stare on him.

The Kusa kunoichi licked her lips in a suggestive manner, 'Soon… Naru'

(An hour later)

Naruto and his team were in the forest trying to avoid getting into another brawl. After a run-in with some ninja from Ame they decided to make a 'password'.

Just as they were about to leave a massive wind blew straight at them…Naruto cursed again blocking his face, 'Kuso! This wind is a jutsu!' He and Sasuke easily defended themselves. But poor Sakura got blown away.

Kyu spoke up, " **Naruto-kun someone who smells like snakes is near**!" But Kyu could also smell a hidden scent as if the snake scent hid the person's actual scent...and this other scent was quite familiar to the demon queen.

The Kusa 'Genin' and her team stood there. " _Now let's begin… the plan._ " She then created a Doton-Bushin to handle Naruto and Sasuke while she went after Sakura…She vanished in a poof of smoke. Naruto called out. "Emo! Banshee! u there?"

Sasuke answered, "I'm here dobe! But I think Sakura was blown away!" The two boys got up.

"Oh I'm impressed you withstood my jutsu." The Kusa-nin came forward, "You're both stronger than I thought." She then held up her scroll, "You have the heaven's scroll and you'd just love to your hands on our earth scroll wouldn't you?" She brought the scroll to her mouth and unhinged her lower jaw like a snake would and began eating the scroll.

Both Naruto and Sasuke were more than a little a sickened.

Soon she had swallowed the scroll and held her hand over her face showing a look of total insanity. "Well now…we shall fight…to the death!" She released a massive torrent of KI at them.

Sasuke and Naruto received images of their own demise. Naruto actually saw himself being shredded by a hail of kunai, and Sasuke saw the same image but shivering and frozen.

But Naruto who had suffered much worse from the ninja and civilians in the village easily snapped out of it, ' _Shit! she's way out of our league!_ ' He saw Sasuke struggling, ' _We have to get out of here!'_

The Kusa-nin then flicked a kunai at them, "Now to test their strength, Hopefully Otokage-Sama is watching." The nin thought preparing the fight

Naruto growled, "This'll hurt like hell but no choice!" He stabbed himself with a kunai and grabbed Sasuke dodging the kunai.

The kusa-nin watched, ' _Hmmm… he used pain to snap out of my illusion_.' She licked her lips, ' _You've grown so powerful Naruto-kun_.'

(With Sakura)

"Ow…" Sakura rubbed her head and slowly got up, "Sasuke-kun…Naruto-baka? Where are you?" Just then she heard a loud sound and looked up.

A massive brown snake was looking hungrily down at her.

Sakura paled and then screamed loudly, "SNAKE! AHHHHHHH!"

The snake winced annoyed and wrapped its tail around her tightly to shut her up. It brought Sakura to its mouth and then ate her… Unfortunately when it tasted her…The snake spit her back out she was disgusting…The snake made a hissing scoff and disappeared in a poof of smoke...

"My, you are so foul even predators do not want you." A dark feminine voice spoke.

Sakura shivered, "W-Who's there?" She was humiliated and covered in snake spit.

The Kusa kunoichi suddenly came of the shadow of the tree, "It's just me…little girl." She had a sinister grin on her face and moved gracefully toward the younger much weaker kunoichi.

Sakura whimpered in sheer terror frozen by her enormous KI…Her Inner was even more scared hiding in the deepest recesses of her mind.

The Kusa kunoichi drew closer and closer toward the frightened pink-haired kunoichi…Her eyes took on a sinister purple glow, "Now let's see what I can do with you…"

Sakura's scream was heard all over the forest…

(With Team 10)

Sarutobi Asuma's squad who were the second generation Ino-Shika-Cho squad heard the scream.

Ino gasped, "T-That was Sakura! We have to help her!"

Shikamaru groaned. 'Ah man! Both you and Sakura are so troublesome Ino!' But the Nara and Akimichi heirs followed their kunoichi teammate as she leapt through the forest to help her once best friend-turned love rival.

Little did they know what they'd find.

(With Naruto and Sasuke)

Sasuke was panting exhausted, "Dobe…"

"Shh..." Naruto shushed him, "She's too strong for us right now Emo. We have to get out of here."

But they didn't see the massive snake coming for them.

Naruto quickly leapt back.

Sasuke freaked and threw shuriken, "Get Away!". He screamed.

Naruto sneered at him, 'So much for the 'mighty' and "great" uchiha.' He thought. as he activated his sacred gear.

Sasuke was still recovering from the encounter with the giant snake.

The Kusa-nin crossed her arms while waiting for one of them to make a move…Soon a storm of not only blue but red chakra erupted around Naruto's body...rocks that were hidden well in the ground rose up around his body...

 **BOOSTED DIVIDING GEAR BALANCE BREAKER**! The combined voice of Draig and Albion called out. The blond smirked and rushed forward glowing with a bright Purple chakra which took on a strange form of dragon like armour…and he grew a half a foot taller, half of the armor was red while the other side was white.

The Kusa kunoichi was surprised before she lowered into a defensive stance...She recognized the bloodline instantly...

Kyu opened her eyes in surprise. ' _Naruto-kun…has this much chakra even without using mine_!'

Sasuke was completely shocked and jealous. ' _Why…Why does the dobe have so much power!_?". What have I been doing all this time!' Sasuke thought.

Naruto cocked one hand back and punched forward… sending a massive shockwave forward which created a mighty tremor throughout the forest knocking down several trees.

(With Team 10)

Asuma's team looked around the forest…They smelled blood and a lot of it. They also felt what seemed to be an earthquake.

Ino called out worried, "S-Sakura?"

Just then they jumped as they heard the rustling of bushes.

Quickly they all drew their kunai and got into defensive stances…But then a certain pink-haired girl came out of the bushes surprised to see them.

"Ino? Shikamaru? Choji?" Sakura walked out of the bushes…holding a bloody kunai in each hand…Her clothes looked normal for someone who had just been screaming earlier…

Ino was shocked, "Sakura! You're okay…We heard you scream earlier, what happened?"

Sakura smiled, "Oh… I just ran into an enemy shinobi and dealt with him." She turned to face something hidden in the bushes. The corpse of a Konoha ninja… kunai littered the corpse's body. He also had several fang marks on him like he had been attacked by a giant snake, his teammates were on the other side of the bushes they were in no better shape, in fact they were in worse shape.

Shikamaru's teammates maybe brain-dead but Shikamaru himself is not…He noticed Sakura's eyes seemed to have a strange almost sinister glow to them, ' _Hmm…Sakura's acting strange…Nah…it's too troublesome to think about_.' little did the lazy genius know that this time he would pay the ultimate price for his usual attitude...

Sakura looked at Team 10, "You know Ino…this forest is pretty dangerous for you guys…There's enemies everywhere." She looked down with her hair shadowing her eyes, "You might get hurt…"

Ino was surprised, "What do you mean Sakura?" If Ino looked into Sakura's eyes right now she'd die from fright at the sheer sinister glow they had.

Sakura placed her hands in a seal…Her eyes suddenly glowed. Instantly Team 10 felt the surrounding area beginning to spin rapidly and soon they all collapsed on the ground from the genjutsu Sakura used. The pink haired kunoichi walked up to them with a sinister smirk, ' _You three will be useful for my plans._ ' She knelt down and went through hand seals. then she placed her hands on their heads…a very sinister purple chakra erupted from her body and some of it went into all of Team 10's bodies…Instantly Team 10 woke up… but their eyes were blank to reveal they were under her control.

Ino bowed, "Team 10 at your service my lady." Her usual loud voice was softer and currently emotionless. The two boys also bowed as if Sakura was their master.

Sakura ordered, "Now go find me an Earth Scroll." The mind-possessed Team 10 bowed again and vanished via ninja-speed. Sakura then looked at herself in the water nearby with disgust, ' _How can this little weakling call herself a shinobi? She is pathetic! The academy has sure lowered it's standards since my Genin days_.'

soon her now-slaves arrived. Ino spoke in a monotone, "Milady we have retrieved an earth scroll for you." she held up an earth scroll they had stolen from another Konoha team.

Sakura took the scroll, "Thank you…now leave this area and act like yourselves…I'll call on you if I need anything else."

"Yes milady." with that Team 10 leapt away.

Sakura watched them leave with a dark smirk. Soon three Ame-genin landed in front of her. They all had dark grins thinking this would be easy, poor fools, they know not their fates

The leader smirked, "Well Well lookie what we got here… a little konoha kunoichi all alone! you shouldn't be here girlie! There's thugs like us around!"

"Hey boss! Let's have some fun with her!" The left one said licking his lip nastily.

Sakura didn't even look at them, "I don't have time for you three morons…get lost."

The leader growled, "What was that! You know, we were going to simply scare you but now we'll have to get rough!" They released their KI at the 'Genin' expecting her to faint out of sheer terror. Alas she did not in fact she wasn't even phased by their KI.

"Oh dear…you call that pathetic attempt KI?" Sakura turned her head to face them and instantly the three Ame genin were filled with terror…'Sakura's' eyes went from a soft emerald to an eerie poisonous green… her pupils had become slits like a snake…she smirked evilly revealing long serpent fangs, "Why don't I show you little rookies… how it's really done!" An evil purple-black aura rose up around her… changing her slightly… her nails turned black and became razor-sharp poisonous claws… her hair spiked and lengthed a little… Her KI was a thousand times stronger than what anyone else could pull off.

The three poor Ame genin were doomed…As 'Sakura' slaughtered them mercilessly and instantly …killing them with her youki and claws. The three were now utterly and completely dead…'Sakura's' features returned to normal and she disappeared into the forest to find her teammates and her clone.

(With Naruto)

Naruto growled as he avoided another wind jutsu from the Kusa-nin. He aimed his hand at her and fired a blast of pure raw chakra only to have her leap back avoiding it. However the blast destroyed the tree she landed on…forcing her to head to the next nearest trees not yet destroyed.

His armour was slightly broken, revealing some his clothes he had on.

The Kusa-nin smirked while waiting, ' _No doubt about it Naruto-kun has 'that' sacred treasure alright… I wonder what other abilities he has stored in that body of his_ '. She thought.

Naruto blocked a powerful kick from the Kusa-nin and punched her in the face sending her flying. Sasuke was helpless just watching this battle of the titans with deep jealousy and resentment in his heart.

(With Anko)

Anko was eating her dumplings and using the sticks to create the symbol of Konoha…

"Anko!" The snake mistress turned to face the one who called her.

It was another proctor he looked frightened, "We found several dead bodies! But there's something strange about them!"

Anko was interested, "Strange?"

They led her to the place where they found the bodies…Anko was completely stunned at the bodies' damage…They were faceless…and looked like they had been partially digested by a snake…Being a snake summoner herself there was only one other person…her former mentor the Snake Sannin. Orochimaru. Also she recognized the pink-haired girl from Kakashi's squad, she wasn't just faceless that whole area was skinless, almost as if someone had torn her face completely off.

' _There's no doubt a jutsu was used …why would he be here_!?' Anko went instantly into action, "Tell Hokage-sama what you saw! I'm going in!" She vanished via shunshin heading after who she thought was her former sensei…

(In the Air)

An unknown person had infiltrated the forest and was heading for the tower along with the other teams, more like flying in the air...the person turned out to be a female and she was a beauty. she had a black gi with dark sleeves and leggings along with white heeled boots that rose to her knees.

She has a heart shaped face with beautiful lips. Spiky hair that seemed to be everywhere with a few bangs on her face, black eyes that is blacker than midnight. She has a earing that's gold on the top and green on the bottom. She has a well toned body that told she has been fighting for years. Lastly she has D-cup breast and a nice plum shaped butt. All in all.

She was

Thick

As

Fuck

(Sorry the black in me came out

Y E E T E R S)

She watched the battle between our hero and the Kusa-nin. She was impressed at our hero holding his own against a stronger force. "Yes my mate, fight on" She thought as the fight went on. "Because in order to join oto u need to impress me more, Heheheh". She chuckles.


	9. Chapter 9

Anko leapt through the forest, ' _There's no doubt in my mind… It's Him_!'The Snake mistress growled as painful memories rose up to the surface. She raised her hand and rubbed where the curse seal was on her neck. She planned to go after Orochimaru herself and take him down. Even if she was only a Special Jounin she knew enough jutsu to possibly take him out. Unfortunately she's a few years too late.

(With Naruto)

The blond jinchuuriki shot toward his adversary with two ki blades in hand. But the Kusa-nin allowed him to strike her and then turned into a log, she used the art of the substitution to trick him.Naruto growled and closed his eyes to sense out his opponent.

Soon the Kusa-nin tried to attack him from behind but Naruto easily countered and the two of them traded powerful intense blows.

Sasuke was jealous,' _Why…Why does he have so much power!I Need that power_!' Sasuke's fists were clenched so hard that they popped. Then he heard his brother's words in his mind, " _Foolish little brother…if you wish to kill me then foster your hatred…despise me! Cling to life without honor like the worthless coward you are_!" Sasuke growled, ' _No…No! I will not fall for it! I must obtain power_!' His Sharingan activated with two tomoe in each eye.

But the two titans ignored the Uchiha prodigy and continued their match…They were fighting at High B low A rank levels.

Sasuke snarled, ' _How dare they ignore me! I'm an UCHIHA ELITE_!' He went through hand seals, "Fire Release: Great Fireball jutsu!" He blasted a fireball at both of them.

(With Anko)

The snake mistress landed on a thick branch when she sensed an evil powerful chakra behind her. Anko quickly reacted and used her jutsu, "Hidden Shadow Snake hands!" Out of her sleeve appeared several small snakes which attacked her opponent. But to her shock her assailant easily avoided them.

A feminine voice spoke, "Anko-chan it's been awhile…I see you've mastered our snake jutsu quite well."

Anko was stunned, "Who are you and how do you know my name!" She was horrified and thought it was Orochimaru after all…Anko drew a kunai and held it in a threatening stance, "Why don't you come out…Orochimaru!"

"Sorry Anko-chan… I'm afraid Orochimaru is gone." Anko was shocked. Orochimaru was dead? How'd he die? She was about to get her answer.

Soon a young girl with long pink hair appeared out of the shadows. She wore a red qipao dress with white circular designs. tight dark green shorts, her eyes were an emerald green.

Anko's eyes widened in shock, "No… No way! You can't be alive. I saw your body!" Anko couldn't believe it she knew this girl was dead then how was she standing here in front of her and why did she get the same frightening feeling from her as she got from her former sensei Orochimaru?

Sakura smiled, "That's right Anko-chan…I'm the one who killed those shinobi Now Anko-chan you've been a very bad girl." She raised one hand and her pointer and middle fingers suddenly extended like spears, "And bad girls must be punished."

Anko was so shocked to see that happen that the strange technique struck her in the stomach and went out her back. Anko coughed up blood and blood pooled from her gaping wound. Her vision began to wane as she felt a sharp burning feeling go through her body.

"W-Why did you?" Was the wounded special jounin question.

Sakura spoke, "Because you never helped her son when he needed it Anko-chan."

"Her son? Wait…you're not the Haruno girl or Kushina-sensei at all!" Anko's eyes widened at the realization.

'Sakura' giggled, "You're right…I'm not Haruno Sakura because" Her eyes flashed a dark purple, "I killed her. Let me show you my true form." The girl brought her hand up to her face and the false skin dissipated to showed her true face, body, and outfit.

The young girl now became an adult woman in her early twenties with long blood red hair which went down to her ankles.

Black highlights and streaks were visible in her hair, her eyes were a dark venomous violet with reptilian slits for pupils, her skin was an unnatural white and her nails were a blackish-violet and razor-sharp. Her lips were decorated with venom purple lipstick. Her outer clothes consisted of a long sleeved black dress which went down to her knees the top of the dress was low-cut to reveal her very ample cleavage and large breasts (Tsunade/Mei size) which were accented by the mesh outfit she wore underneath for the lower part of her outer clothes, she wore shinobi shorts in the same black color. All over the dresses sleeves and front and sides were several images of purple snakes. The kanji for 'Snake Princess' could be read on the back.

Anko whispered in disbelief before the venom took her, "Who...are..you?." She collapsed from the venom and it began to slowly change her body and the mark on her neck.

Ketsua looked at Anko with some regret, "Anko-chan you've disappointed me and I'll deal with Yugao-chan and Kurenai-chan soon enough." She looked up at the heavens and her eyes flashed a venomous green full of hate.

' _Konohagakure you will suffer for your crimes against her son_!' A dark-purple snake-like aura surrounded her as she released the full brunt of her KI.

With some of the other teams

Most of the other genin teams all collapsed from sheer terror from the KI. Somehow Teams 7, 8, 9, and 10 didn't feel it or were too busy to notice…

(With Gaara)

The normally murderous jinchuriki shivered and whispered, "SHE's angry…mother is frightened."

His two older siblings both cowered remembering who 'she' was and knew that she was the only person besides two other people that made Gaara and even the Shukaku submit to her will due to her sheer power.

(Konohagakure square)

Several civilians especially those with weak hearts or the elderly all died from the sheer bloodlust emitting from the forest of death. Children all screamed and had to comforted by their parents.

(Hokage Tower)

Hiruzen felt a monstrous KI from the Forest of Death., " _This this terrible bloodlust. I haven't felt anything this powerful since the Kyuubi_.'

(Hidden chambers)

Danzo could barely move from the murderous intent felt…his visible eye wide with surprise,' _This intent is inhuman.! I must capture whoever released this much killing intent_.'

He snapped his finger and summoned a squad of his agents. They bowed, "What is your command Danzo-sama?"

"Go to the Forest of Death and capture whoever released this KI I could always use a bodyguard. Also bring me the Kyuubi Brat I will not be denied my weapon any longer!"

"Yes sir." With that the ROOT forces vanished into the shadows.

Danzo had a dark glint in his eye,' _I will capture this person and the demon brat and use their powers to take over as Hokage then I'll conquer the elemental countries and rule the world_!'He didn't hear or sense the shinobi approaching from the shadows.

A cold voice asked, "Are you Danzo?"

Danzo turned only to feel a blade stab into his back and right out his chest. A white-haired man with green eyes had stabbed him with a sword that strangely was made of bone. He wore an open purple robe-like zipper shirt and purple pants. Two red dots decorated his eyebrows and a curved tri line symbol adorned his chest, two red hair pieces tied two bangs of his hair. He was tall but young only about 2 years older than the rookie ninja which put him at age 15.

This young man is the last remaining member of the Kirigakure Kaguya clan Kimimaro. He had been his clan's secret weapon due to him inheriting the purest of their bloodline known as the Dead Bone Pulse. When he was a child he had been locked up in a damp prison by the clan leader his own father who feared his abilities until he was needed. But because of this he had contracted a fatal illness after his clan was killed in the kiri bloodline purges. Kimimaro was all alone until he met Kushina who by then had taken over as the new Snake sannin and became the Nidaime Otokage (Orochimaru was the Shodaime Otokage) She sensed the potential Kimimaro had and offered him a place with her.

He took her up on her offer and was trained for battle he took over the Oto-nin Four soon they were known as the Oto-nin Five until one day during a mission his illness which had laid dormant within him all those years suddenly reared its ugly end. Kimimaro had to retire from the front lines and was close to death, however the otokage had been prepared for this having Kabuto sneak into Kirigakure after recruiting Kimimaro and search for his records, being a master spy and medic Kabuto easily found Kimimaro's health records in his old clan compound. Thanks to this finding Kabuto managed to diagnose and cured Kimimaro's illness. And now the fully healthy Kaguya returned to the front lines as the leader of the once-again Oto-Nin five.

"By order of Otokage-sama… you are sentenced to death." Kimimaro ripped his bone sword up and cleaved Danzo's head in half, "Hmph...it is done. That's one nuisance out of Otokage-sama's way." He walked away as the headless corpse fell to the ground still spurting blood from the neck.

Just then a lion made of ink tried to attack him only for Kimimaro to dodge it with ease.

A pasty boy who looked similar to Uchiha Sasuke came out of the shadows with a scroll, "You killed Danzo-sama I will avenge him." He wore a black shirt that revealed his pale pasty stomach and black shorts. He also had a hiltless tanto on his back.

Kimimaro drew another blade from his shoulder, "Hmph…Dance of the Camellia." He now held two bone swords one in each hand.

The boy painted a picture on the scroll, "Super Beasts Imitation Picture!" Several ink lions rushed from the paper at Kimimaro.

But the powerful last Kaguya easily used his superior dance-like skills to avoid and destroy the ink creatures. Soon all of the boy's creatures were gone.

"Impressive skill you have boy." Kimimaro complimented, "But I have no time to play with you." He then attacked rushing at the boy and delivering quick skillful slashes to several vital points of his body. The Sasuke look-alike fell to the ground barely awake, also his scroll was sliced up…

Kimimaro retracted his bone swords, "The first part of my mission is completetime for the second part the elimination of the civilian council." He soon walked out of the chambers leaving behind several corpses of all the ROOT ninja and one barely alive.

(In the forest)

Ketsua calmed herself down and her aura faded away. Soon her spy Kabuto arrived in a poof of smoke.

Kabuto chuckled and adjusted his glasses, "My, my Ketsua, I see you used your venom on Orochimaru's former pupil…If she doesn't die from it then she will be mutated by it…You're even more cruel than Orochimaru-sama ever was." He had to admit working for Ketsua was way more thrilling than working for Orochimaru…

Ketsua looked at him with a dark shine in her eyes, "Enough of the compliments Kabuto-kun I sense that Naruto-kun is in trouble." She turned her attention in the direction where she sensed her son's chakra signature.

"Oh you should go assist him Ketsua, I'll take care of things here."

Ketsua nodded and vanished heading for where Team 7 was fighting her clone in the Kusa-nin disguise.

Kabuto then vanished a minute later.

(With Naruto)

Naruto had formed a giant barrier of chakra and protected the 'Kusa-nin' too. He growled…And was exhausted putting up barriers was really tough work even for him Naruto glared coldly, ' _hmph puny mortal he didn't even care that was right in the line of fire and where did the mortal line come from_?.'

Sasuke looked to see the damage by his fireball but was angered to see no damage at all. He snarled,' _Damn it! Why didn't my jutsu work!'_

Soon The Uchiha prodigy was about to try again.

But then an immense chakra was felt heading their way. Naruto passed out with his armour disappearing since he had just started training on balance breaker. Soon a person appeared a woman, the Kusa-nin vanished in a puff of smoke revealing she was a clone.

Sasuke glared but then gasped at the woman's beauty,' _S-She's gorgeous! Way prettier than any of the pathetic girls in my class. And that chakra! It feels so powerful! I must have her_!'

The woman had long blood red hair and violet eyes. Her dress really showed her sexy form off. She vanished and before Sasuke could react knocked him out with a chop to the neck.

Ketsua turned her attention on the unconscious Naruto, ' _Naruto-kun… you really are more handsomer than your father, and more prettier than your other mothers_." She opened her mouth and out came a snake and from the snake's mouth came the earth scroll she had swallowed earlier. Ketsua picked up the scroll and placed it in Naruto's pocket. She lifted him into her arms and summoned a shadow clone to carry Sasuke. Instantly she vanished knowing where the tower is.

(A few minutes later)

Ketsua appeared via shunshin at the tower and retook the guise of Haruno Sakura.

(two days later)

Team 7 'mysteriously' were at the tower They were all currently asleep with Sakura sleeping next to Naruto.

"Ugh." Naruto woke up and yawned, "What a nice sleep…wait what day is it?" He saw Sasuke still unconscious. Naruto smirked and kicked Sasuke, "Wake up Uchiha."

"OW!" Sasuke woke up from the kick and rubbed where Naruto hit him…He glared, "Damn it dobe! What'd you kick me for!" The two got into each others' faces.

Naruto sneered, "Want me to kick you again?"

"Do it dobe! I dare you!" Sasuke and Naruto got ready to throw down here and now.

Sakura woke up due to the yelling, "Huh? What's up with you two?" She looked confused on the outside…inwardly she was thinking, _'I see… Naruto-kun has a deep resentment toward the Uchiha clan as well "she" would be pleased at this as well, this will make it so much easier to turn him against the village_!' She smiled evilly inwardly, _'It seems these fools have a use after all! I'll surely be able to convince Naruto-kun to join me.'_

Sasuke and Naruto both quieted noticing their kunoichi teammate was awake.

Sakura suggested, "I think we should open the scrolls now."

Naruto felt something in his pocket and pulled out an Earth scroll, "Huh? Where'd this come from?"

Sakura smiled and explained, "I stole it from an enemy team Naruto-kun."

Naruto and Sasuke both gaped as they stared at Sakura in shock. Naruto was more shocked at her use of his real name and adding the 'kun' suffix.

But they decided it was too much trouble to think about and they opened the scrolls. Naruto opened the Earth and Sasuke unrolled the Heaven's scroll…But all they saw was a strange seal and smoke began to rise from it.

Sakura realized, "Naruto-kun! Sasuke! It's a summoning! Get rid of them!"

Both boys obeyed and threw the scrolls down as the smoke increased and soon a man was seen standing there…He had tanned skin, a scar on his nose, and brown hair tied in a ponytail similar to Anko's.

This man was their former sensei from the academy Umino Iruka a Chunin instructor…he lost his parents in the Kyuubi attack…and at first he hated Naruto for it but teaching him over the years…Iruka learned not to blame the container for the tenant's crimes.

Iruka smiled at his former students, "Hello Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura it's been awhile!"

Naruto was stunned, "Iruka-sensei? What's going on why are you appearing from a summoning jutsu?"

Iruka chuckled, "Well Naruto we Chunin are messengers for you genin about this part of the exam and I was lucky enough to become the messager for you guys." He checked his watch, "You guys just made it here it's almost over."

He soon went on and explained about the scroll they found on the wall.

Sakura was eyeing Iruka, ' _Hmm…He seems to like young Naruto…however he didn't admit it until the boy was nearly killed by Mizuki…speaking of whom I really should deal with him later…the fool thinking that I'd give him power for killing HER child…You may be helping him now Iruka but it does not excuse you from my wrath_!' Her eyes flashed purple before returning back to green.


	10. Chapter 10

(Last Time On Naruto: Crimson Ninja)

 _Naruto was stunned, "Iruka-sensei? What's going on why are you appearing from a summoning jutsu?". Iruka chuckled, "Well Naruto we Chunin are messengers for you genin about this part of the exam and I was lucky enough to become the messager for you guys." He checked his watch, "You guys just made it here it's almost over." He soon went on and explained about the scroll they found on the wall. Sakura was eyeing Iruka, 'Hmm…He seems to like my son…however he didn't admit it until young Naruto was nearly killed by Mizuki…speaking of whom I really should deal with him later…the fool thinking that I'd give him power for killing her child…You may be helping the boy now Iruka but it does not excuse you from my wrath!' Her eyes flashed purple before returning back to green._

(Now)

A few days of healing later

All of the passing teams were listening to the third as he explained about the truth of the exams soon he offered anyone a chance to back out of the exams after their third exam proctor Gekkou Hayate arrived, He was a kind sickly looking man with a jounin vest, blacks pants, and a sword strapped to his back.

Much to Naruto's surprise Kabuto raised his hand, "I'm out."

"What? Kabuto?"

The silver-haired man smiled, "I'm sorry Naruto-kun but ever since that encounter in the first exam with the Oto-nin I've been death in my right ear."

Hayate spoke, "You're Yakushi Kabuto correct?" He wrote his name down on a clipboard, "Alright you may go."

The Sandaime along with the other proctors began talking about Kabuto's past.

Kabuto turned to leave and as he did a sinister look appeared in his eyes, ' _If I stayed my 'old blood' might start rising again and as a top spy that would not be appropriate for my mission…besides… with you masquerading as their teammate you've got everything under control don't you… Ketsua_?' He knowingly looked at Sakura an image of Ketsua appeared above her. Kabuto walked away, ' _I look forward to seeing you again someday Naruto-kun_.'

Sakura looked at Kabuto's retreating form with a knowing sinister glint in her eyes…she turned her attention on Team 10 who stood to attention at her gaze. She smirked evilly, ' _Good they're still under my jutsu…They're still my pawns…Just as I planned_.' Next she turned a cold hateful glare on the Sandaime, ' _Sarutobi…I will make you suffer for your lies…for what what Kushina's has gone through because of your actions… you shall suffer his pain a thousand fold_!' Her emerald eyes began to glow and her fists clenched tightly a faint dark purple aura began to seep from her body only Neji, Hinata, and the Sandaime noticed it.

Hinata noticed Sakura's actions and shivered, ' _I…I don't know why but… Sakura frightens me so much now_!' She could sense something was very different about the pink haired girl she wasn't all over Sasuke and wasn't scolding Naruto like she used to. Also she sensed a different presence than usual the original Sakura was loud and annoying especially when it came to her raven haired teammate or talking down Naruto, but this 'new' Sakura seemed to have a much more commanding sinister presence.

Neji activated his Byakugan and stared at "Sakura", ' _Her chakra it's so sinister and evil…It's like she isn't even human_.' He could see her chakra pathways but instead of them being blue, they were a dark purple and her chakra was like a dark flame seeping throughout her body.

Sarutobi remembered what Anko told him when he found her wounded in the hospital.

(Flashback a day ago)

Hiruzen was doing his paperwork with annoyance when a Chunin burst into his office…he looked like he ran all the way here forgetting about Shunshin.

"Hokage-sama!" a random chunin barged in

Hiruzen sighed, "What is it?"

"It's Mitarashi Anko! She's…been attacked!"

Sarutobi's eyes widened, "What!" he yelled.

"Yes sir! She's in critical condition!"

Hiruzen ordered, "Take me to her!"

"Yes Hokage-sama!" Instantly Hiruzen and the chunin sunshine to the hospital…the people recognizing their leader allowed him in and took him when asked to Anko's room.

What Hiruzen saw shocked him…many medic-nin were standing around Anko's form trying to heal the deep puncture wound in her stomach…it looked like she'd been stabbed with a spear through the stomach…She had clad in nothing but her fishnet mesh making

several of the males have nosebleeds from her 'assets'.

Hiruzen was horrified, "What happened to her?"

One medic nin turned, "We don't know Hokage-sama…we found her like this on our way back from the field and brought her in."

Anko somehow woke up, "H-Hokage…sama…" She was in so much pain… it was difficult to talk.

Hiruzen asked, "Anko-chan who did this to you?"

"It…was…someone named…Ketsua…she's… the one under the skin… of… the 'new' Haruno Sakura… and looks like…Kushina-sensei".

Sarutobi was stunned, ' _Who is this Ketsua person'_. "Anko-chan is there anything this Ketsua wants?"

"Yes…sir…she wants to retrieve the weird Naruto kid…the black and blomde girly gaki…above anything else."

Hiruzen backed up, ' _She wants Naruto? Never… she won't get him_ ".

Anko whispered before going unconscious again, "Hokage-sama…one last thing...Ketsua said…Kushina-sensei is very angry with you…beware… she may come after you…sir…" with that Anko fell unconscious again.

Sarutobi shivered…he knew how dangerous Kushina had been before but who knew what happened over the years.?

(Flashback end)

Hiruzen had heard the reports that Haruno Sakura was one of the Genin who died in the forest and now she suddenly shows up alive but different? There was no doubt in his mind who's really hiding within the skin of 'Haruno Sakura.' He could sense it.

Soon Hayate announced, "Now…cough…we will begin the preliminaries…cough…look to…cough…the wall above the statue."

Everyone looked to see a panel open above the ram statue to reveal an electronic screen and it began scanning through names…

Soon it stopped and read Uchiha Sasuke Vs Akadō Yoroi

Sasuke smirked, "I get to go first huh? Hmph how unexpected." The arrogance in his tone was so sharp you could cut it with a knife.

Yoroi smirked under his mouth cloth, ' _Ooh I'm gonna enjoy beating you up Uchiha!_ '

Naruto rolled his eyes as if he cared whether or not this bastard passed.

Hayate commanded, "Will…all…cough…but the two competitors…cough report to the upper balcony?"

The rookies and their senseis all went up to the upper floor except Kakashi… who came to wish his precious Uchiha good luck.

Kakashi spoke, "Sasuke…use whatever means to win. You're an Uchiha and you won't get in trouble if you kill anyone."

Sasuke and Yoroi remained down on the floor. Sasuke smirked, "Hmph…Tell me something I don't know Kakashi…Everyone shall soon fear the Uchiha clan as they should."

Ino was silent along with her team because they were under 'Sakura's jutsu. They knew not to act up less they anger their master.

Asuma was surprised, ' _Normally Ino would be cheering for Sasuke to win…and Shikamaru would say she's troublesome…what happened to my team? They've been acting strange ever since the second exam ended._ '

Kurenai was looking coldly at Naruto, ' _Soon demon… you will die by my student's hands…I managed to break Hinata from your mind control beast_.'

Suddenly Kurenai felt a massive wave of KI aimed at her she was shocked to see Sakura looking at her with the same dark hateful glare she was giving Naruto, ' _What's with her? I thought she hated the demon too and how is she releasing so much KI_?'

'Sakura' glared at her former genin, ' _Kurenai… you're foolish to let my disappearance blind you to the truth…I'll make your students suffer for your crimes against Kushina's son_.' She was releasing Kage-level killing intent more than enough to knock most of the other genin unconscious yet Hinata was the only one to faint the intent was too much for the poor Hyuga girl she was instantly knocked out.

Sakura smirked cruelly at the unconscious hyuga, ' _She gives a bad name to all of us kunoichi…this girl is as pathetic as her mother was, She broker Naruto's heart, and now he wants to take her out._ '. Her smile only seemed to grow more cruel remembering how she killed the weakling Hyuga after she had given birth to her second daughter.

Kurenai gasped when Hinata fainted, "Hinata!" She tried to wake her up but couldn't. Hinata was in a death-like trance from the intense KI alone so the medics had to take her away saying she was out of the exam.

Neji watched Hinata being carried off with a sneer, ' _Tch…Just as fate intended… she's a failure and always will be nothing more than a failure_.'

Kakashi watched Sasuke's battle intently, ' _There's no way Sasuke will lose…he's the best of them all no one can beat him.'_ He sneered under his mask at Naruto, ' _Especially not a demon he will eventually control as the lowly beast that it is._ '

Hayate spoke, "Cough…Uchiha Sasuke…Akadō Yoroi…you both have been chosen as the first ones to fight in the preliminaries…cough…Any protests?"

Sasuke shook his head, "No."

Yoroi nodded, "None here."

Hayate nodded, "Alright…cough…The first match of the preliminaries…hajime…cough!" He raised and lower his arm to signal the start of the match.

Sasuke leapt back and went through hand seals, "Fire release: Great Fireball Technique!" He shot a fireball at Yoroi who easily avoided it…

"Ha! This'll be fun!" Yoroi placed his hands in a seal and they began to glow.

Sakura smirked, 'Poor little Uchiha…Yoroi-kun's techniques are the absolute worst you could face! Unless…you were born with a huge amount of chakra like me, Kushina, Naruto-Kun and I were".

Sasuke sneered, "Like your glowing hand is going to frighten me away! I'm an Uchiha you scum!"

Yoroi smirked, "I'm gonna enjoy taking you down a peg or two." He rushed forward with his glowing hand aimed to touch Sasuke.

The Uchiha began going through hand seals again, "Fire release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique!" Sasuke shot multiple fireballs at Yoroi…but the older Genin easily weaved around them dodging them all…Yoroi soon managed to grab Sasuke in the forehead then pinned him to the ground…he began absorbing Sasuke's chakra.

Sasuke struggled, "My chakra! You're absorbing my chakra!"

Yoroi sneered, "It took you this long just to figure that out? How the hell are you the best genin the village has to offer?" He continued draining Sasuke's chakra…The Uchiha's struggles weakened… until he fainted from the chakra loss…

Yoroi let go of him and got up with a scoff, "Tch. He wasn't that hard to defeat."

Hayate announced, "Cough…I'm stopping this before it goes too far…Shousa Akadō Yoroi!"

Kakashi couldn't believe it, "How…How could my best student lose!" The other jonin were surprised as well.

Neji shook his head, 'I guess fate decreed Uchiha Sasuke to lose in the exam.'

Naruto smirked, "I guess the Uchiha clan ain't all they're cracked up to be… eh Kakashi?"

Kakashi glared at Naruto, 'Ooh! You just wait demon! Soon you'll get yours! I'll avenge my sensei's death!' He shunshined down to the floor and picked up his prized pupil before taking him to the medics…who scrambled over themselves to take their 'beloved' Uchiha to the infirmary to be given the best medical treatment (kiss ups much?)

Kiba laughed, "Oh man! I guess the teme wasn't all that tough after all!" He got smacked by Kurenai, "Ow!"

Kurenai scolded, "That's not very nice to say about your comrades Kiba-kun."

Kiba grumbled something about 'Bastard Uchihas not being comrades.' "Ow!" Kurenai smacked him in the head again.

Akamaru snickered at his partner's dilemma.

Soon the Board began through names again and stopped at Aburame Shino Vs Abumi Zaku

Zaku the spiky haired Oto-genin smirked, "Who's that loser?"

Shino remained silent as they both walked down.

Sakura spoke, "Naruto-kun I have something to do I'll be right back…" She vanished quickly.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, 'What's gotten into her?' He thought, "Whatever game she is playing i don't like it one bit, but at least i'll enjoy her niceness.' Rias finally spoke up, "I don't know Naruto-kun…I sense something strange about her…". 'That you Rias? Where've you been? 'I've been resting Naruto-kun… believe it or not even I need to rest once in a while, plus working on your next training schedule with me and Kyu.'

I see so what's so strange about Sakura now?' Just keep a close watch on her Naruto-kun I sense the Sakura you once knew is no longer alive.' 'Sweet I never liked the bitch anyway!' Rias sweatdropped before cutting off the connection so she could rest some more.

'Still why did Hinata do it? What did i do wrong?' he pondered with a troubled face, but after a minute his face switched to serious. "Never mind, she chose to stand by the villagers, there's no other choice".

(Infirmary)

Sakura appeared at the infirmary and met the receptionist. She read through the girl's memories and winced, 'Ugh! I can't believe I have to demean myself like this!' She put on her cutest pout for those who couldn't sense her true sinister power, "Hi! Um…I'm Haruno Sakura and I'm wondering if I could visit Sasuke-kun? I'm his teammate."

The receptionist smiled, "Of course you can he's just got a case of chakra exhaustion."

Sakura smiled back, "Thank you!" But inwardly she was disgusted and wanted to wretch, She was led to Sasuke's room and entered alone, but she noticed there were a couple of ANBU guard. The snake queen in disguise scoffed and then swiftly killed each one without any resistance,Injecting high fatal doses of her venom into them they died instantly and painlessly,Kushina prefered to make a kill as clean as possible. Sakura stood at Sasuke's bed. The Uchiha looked so peaceful in his sleep,aside from his casual muttering of 'Itachi vengeance… is mine!'

Sakura dug into her pouch and brought out a syringe with a strange black ink-like liquid inside. She smirked maliciously, 'So…You want power to gain revenge? I'll give you power little boy…' She stabbed the needle into Sasuke's arm and pushed the plunger…the liquid went into Sasuke's arm…Sasuke groaned in his sleep but didn't wake…

The pink haired girl turned and left to go see Anko in the hospital…using the old style curse seal her predecessor gave Anko as a tracking beacon…

(Hospital)

Sakura arrived in the hospital and searched for Anko's chakra signal, she found it and went into the room she was in, Sakura smirked as she studied Anko's vital signs, they were still strong and her venom was still in Anko's system. The fools had obviously tried to eject it but her venom is no ordinary venom. It's a powerful demonic toxin that can change its structure to appeared to be normal body fluid flowing through her victim's body to fool those who would try to remove it, Even her former sensei and mother-in-law Tsunade wouldn't be able to stop it, She walked over to her former pupil, and sat on her bed close to her.

"Anko-chan… I really hoped you of all people would know how my son felt… out of my three former students I liked you the best because we were so similar back then." Sakura said with some nostalgia. She reached out and stroked Anko's hair, "You've disappointed me Anko-chan…So you must be punished for your choices and I'll be dealing with Kurenai and Yugao soon enough."

She sighed with some regret and stood up to leave. She vanished via shunshin not noticing Anko's chakra was beginning to change or her features becoming more snake-like…

(Tower)

The battle between Zaku and Shino got really tough but Zaku won by using his air cannons to destroy Shino's army and blowing the Aburame into the wall… before Shino could even create a beetle bushin.

Zaku sneered, "Tch. Like I said just a loser!" He walked back up to the balcony.

Kurenai and Kiba couldn't believe their eyes…Shino lost.

Soon Sakura reappeared at the bottom floor and walked back up where she stopped beside Naruto. She crossed her arms and gazed up at the board wondering who was next…The board soon read Tsurugi Misumi Vs Kankuro

This battle Kankuro won easily by using his mastery of his puppet known as 'Karasu' to trick his opponent who revealed his body's strange abilities to dislocate his joints.

The board ran through names again before stopping Uzumaki Naruto Vs Inuzuka Kiba

Kiba grinned, "Alright! I'm up against the dobe this'll be easy!" He basically made a complete fool of himself dancing around like a total moron.

But Akamaru wasn't so confident…something about Naruto had changed big time and he had a feeling they were screwed…

Sakura raised an eyebrow at Kiba, 'Heh…so he's Tsume's kid eh? looks as mangy as she does!'

Originally according to the information Kushina passed to Ketsua, she didn't like Tsume, the Inuzuka Heiress had always be hanging around her. plus she didn't like how she smelled, so she pretended to be her friend, but gradually over the years she began to notice how similar they were in attitude so she began to genuinely become best friends with her, until a few years ago when her spies told her tsume was one of the ones who attempted to kill her son, she considered poisoning Kiba, but why she should deny Kushina's son a chance to vent some anger out on the mutt?

Naruto and Kiba walked down to the floor and faced each other.

Kiba spoke, "You know Naruto…I'll end this in one shot and make Hinata mine Demon!"

Naruto Scowled. "You can keep her, she means nothing to me anymore and learn when to quit, your a warm up, actually your more of an appetizer or something smaller than an appetizer.!"

Unnoticed by everyone else and him a seal appeared on Naruto's forehead.

Kiba scoffed, "Tch! Akamaru stand back and let me handle this, i'll get this beast back for what he said about Hinata.!"

Akamaru shook his head and backed away…

Hayate announced, "The fifth match…Uzumaki Naruto…Versus…Cough…Inuzuka Kiba…cough…Hajime!".


	11. Chapter 11

(Last Time)

Kiba spoke, "You know Naruto…I'll end this in one shot and make Hinata mine Demon!"

Naruto Scowled. "You can keep her, she means nothing to me anymore and learn when to quit, your a warm up, actually your more of an appetizer or something smaller than an appetizer.!"

Unnoticed by everyone else and him a seal appeared on Naruto's forehead.

Kiba scoffed, "Tch! Akamaru stand back and let me handle this, i'll get this beast back for what he said about Hinata.!"

Akamaru shook his head and backed away…

Hayate announced, "The fifth match…Uzumaki Naruto…Versus…Cough…Inuzuka Kiba…cough…Hajime!".

(Chapter begins)

"Don't get to comfy Naruto, this will be over before you know it." Kiba said. Then he got in a crouch on all fours. "Imitation Beast Ninja Art: Four Legs Technique!"

Before Naruto's very eyes Kiba's appearance began to grow even more animal like than before, something which seemed very similar to Naruto's own changed when he is is influenced by the kyuubi's chakra. After Kiba's transformation was complete, he suddenly launched towards Naruto, to fast for him to follow.

"It's over!" Kiba yelled, then he swung his clawed hands at Naruto face,

Naruto didn't know what happened. He saw Kiba directly in front of him, getting ready to strike him, and all Naruto knew was he had to react and he let his instincts take over. Instinct he never knew he had, because he certainly never remembered possessing them. And now he was below Kiba, having widely ducked his attack.

'He dodged it!' Thought Kiba and the spectators collectively.

Naruto, deciding that his body knew what it was doing, went with the flow, and did whatever felt natural. He quickly upper-cut Kiba in his jaw, then hit him with a spinning kick in his stomach, launching his opponent back to where his canine partner was.

Naruto was just as confused as everyone else. He never had enough skill to move like that, much less had enough where it felt natural to do it. What Naruto did know was that unlike the past few days, where his body felt weird, now he felt normal, like nothing was wrong. It was like his body knew that it possessed more skills, but he didn't know. his muscles had memories of something he doesn't recall gaining. Naruto didn't know what was happening, but he knew what to do, and how to possibly win. Go with what feels right.

"Ugh! Lucky hit it won't happen again." Kiba said as he was getting up off the floor, wiping his mouth of blood.

Needless to say everyone was stunned at Naruto because something amazing was happening to him.

Naruto's eyes began to change into silver.

His straight hair turned completely black spiky, Showing both of his different colored eyes. His expression changed from focused to blank.

"Akamaru!" Kiba called out.

"Bark!"

Kiba and Akamaru started to come at Naruto with a barrage of hit-and-run attacks. Naruto, to the surprise of Kiba, avoided them all.

"I'll admit it Naruto your sure got better but this is it, it ends now." Kiba said, pulling two red pills from his pocket. He gave one pill to Akamaru and he ate the second one. Akamaru turned red, then jumped on Kiba's back.

"Beast effect ninjutsu: Beast Human Bushin!"

Now, where previously only one Kiba and his dog was, there was two Kiba's. One on the other's back.

"Getsuga!". Both Kiba's suddenly launched themselves at Naruto, Twirling at impossible speeds. To Naruto it seemed like it was two miniature tornadoes hurtling towards him at extreme speeds.

But he let his instincts take over again

and jumped in the air. The tornados then re-directed themselves trying to tear naruto to shreds. Naruto flawlessly Dodged showing his agility.

"This feels amazing". Naruto thought.

"All of my unnecessary emotions are being burned away….Like all of my worries are disappearing….

I like this." Naruto thought.

Kiba and Kibamaru Stopped their tornado barrage and tried taijutsu in mid air. Of course Naruto dodged but this time, he countered attack.

(Side lines)

Everyone was shocked. Especially Might Gai.

"I can't believe it, Naruto is using "That" technique, but it seems that he's using it without knowing." Gai told everyone.

"What is he using Gai?" Kakashi asked.

Everyone had the same question.

Lee seemed to know what he meant by "that" giving that he too is a taijutsu specialist.

"Gai-sensei you mean that he's using the Ultra Instinct?". Lee asked.

"Ultra instinct? What is that, Tell me". Kakashi demanded.

"I was getting to that Kakashi jeez." Gai answered.

"Ultra Instinct or 'Key of Egoism' is a very rare and highly advanced mental state. It is notorious among the martial arts master for being exceptionally difficult to master, even for them. Users can automatically react to any threat without the need to acknowledge it and defend themselves. Their body can also move and adapt while in battle on its own, allowing them to attack and defend simultaneously without thinking.

However, this ability is not an absolute guarantee against all danger. While dodging and moving is easy to master, attacking while in Ultra Instinct is difficult as fighters are inclined to think about their attacks before making them, thus slowing them down and weakening their attack while performing the move.

The user can only sustain the sheer power of the ability for only a minute or so before their body breaks down from pushing so far beyond their natural limits. The time limit ending is shown from blood rupturing from the user's body as well as dark chakra electrical shocks that will cause them severe pain and eventually force them into unconsciousness. In more severe cases,it could potentially kill the user." Gai finished.

All the Naruto haters were seething since the 'Demon brat' is getting stronger.

Those who were not Naruto haters were surprised.

(Back to Naruto vs Kiba)

Kiba and Kibamaru got knocked to the ground.

Bloody and beaten. Naruto however landed gracefully on the ground. He walked to a beaten Kiba about finsih him off.

But pain shot through him as a seal appeared and cut off his weird instincts as his hair and eyes went back to normal. "Urgh, What the hell was that, Shit can't dodge this time." He though. Kiba,saw his chance and gutted Naruto.

Naruto spat out blood as Kiba and Akamaru smashed his back from above with a quick devastating gatsuuga. Naruto winced in pain, and then slumped on the floor.

"Hahah! Once a loser, always a loser! Why don't you stay down for your own good?" Kiba stepped on Naruto's head, then laughed tauntingly, then moved on to ranting about how Naruto was always a failure, and would never become a Hokage.

"You know you're just bluffing! You CANNOT win against me and Akamaru. You're just a failure who's fooling himself. Give up you clanless orphan." He mocked him as he grabbed him and threw him against the wall.

A cloud of dust erupted from the wall as a body collided with it at high speed. Dropping to his hands and knees.

Naruto was in pain

"My body hurts all over. Damn it. Wh-what's wrong with me? Why does it feel like i'm gonna die ". Naruto thought. Suddenly pain exploded in Naruto head. Grabbing his head and stumbling forward a step, Naruto tried to figure out what was going on. But every time he tried to get a thought in his head erupted with more pain.

Looking on, many of the leaf Ninja were shocked at what was happening to Naruto. The others however were just wondering what was happening, although one particular red head looked on with interest and fear.

"Mother…this one…frightens me!" Garra held his head. "Be calm, cub. Watch and you may learn something interesting about him!" Shukaku instructed Garra "Yes mother!"

When Naruto first grabbed his head, all the leaf Jonin looked towards the Hokage to see what they are to do next. But before the aged Kage could decide what course of action to take, a wave of power washed over everyone. Turning all attention back to Naruto, they could see that he had stopped holding his head and screaming. Now he just appeared to be staring up at the ceiling, But this calm didn't last.

Naruto's face changed from one of calm to one of frustration, and then to anger. He began to scream again as a green mantle of energy formed around his body. While this was happening, the ground around him began to shake violently. Kiba stumbled backwards away from Naruto only to trip and fall on his ass.

And he wasn't the only one, many of the unprepared Genin had grabbed onto the railing in front of them to stop from falling over. Other's had the sense to use their chakra to hold on but it was doing little good. Bits of the floor were pulled up into the air by the sheer pressure of Naruto's power, however that wasn't what the Hokage was looking at.

He was staring at the seal that appeared on Naruto's forehead, which appeared to be glowing an odd purple colour and it looked more like a withering tree. Naruto's roaring was replaced by a insane laughter as the lights dimmed and strange lighting like bolts formed from the power he was generating. Then, it all stopped.

The laughter, the lighting and the power, it all just stopped. But the merely meant that the worst was yet to come. Green light suddenly shot up from his eyes and mouth as he roared at the top of his lungs. Then without warning the seal broke and Naruto's body exploded and was cocooned by a green light, that expanded outwards destroying the ground beneath it. All the power he kept sealing for training was gone letting him at full power.

The light soon faded allowing everyone to see what happened. The crater from the explosion was roughly about ten feet across and three feet deep. There was a figure crouching down in the centre of the crater.

The smoke cleared.

It showed a figure with Red hair, about shoulder length, that spiked in random patches also covering his normal eye, His shirt and jacket was now gone showing muscular bare chest.

which had all the ladies drooling even the ones that didn't like him.

Naruto still had his pants and shoes on but a Red monkey-like tail was swirling behind him. the reason why is because of his clothes was still there because of his stretch

seal he kept equipped to his clothes.

A cruel smirk appeared on his face as he watched everyone's confusion, his one ice blue silted the room.

"Who are you really, your not the dobe". Kiba screamed. "Hm clearly you are more pathetic than I first thought you were, if you don't even know who I am dog breath". Naruto retorted.

Kiba and everyone's eyes widened in shock. It couldn't possible…be.

"Naruto?" Hearing the name just caused the guy to laugh.


	12. Chapter 12

(Last time)

[The light soon faded allowing everyone to see what happened. The crater from the explosion was roughly about ten feet across and three feet deep. There was a figure crouching down in the centre of the crater.

The smoke cleared.

It showed a figure with Red hair, about shoulder length, that spiked in random patches also covering his normal eye, His shirt and jacket was now gone showing muscular bare chest.

which had all the ladies drooling even the ones that didn't like him.

Naruto still had his pants and shoes on but a Red monkey-like tail was swirling behind him. the reason why is because of his clothes was still there because of his stretch

seal he kept equipped to his clothes.

A cruel smirk appeared on his face as he watched everyone's confusion, his one ice blue silted the room. "Who are you really, your not the dobe". Kiba screamed. "Hm clearly you are more pathetic than I first thought you were, if you don't even know who I am dog breath". Naruto retorted.

Kiba and everyone's eyes widened in shock. It couldn't possible…be. "Naruto?" Hearing the name just caused the guy to laugh.]

(Chapter begins)

"Got it in one go, not bad Kiba not bad" Naruto mock applauded Kiba. "To bad but you still have to die for that comment you made about Hinata bastard!".

Laughter. That's right, Inuzuka Kiba was laughing, laughing at the prospect of his own death. Naruto wondered if the boy had finally cracked. So did a lot of people actually.

"So finally going to stop pretending, Kyuubi!" he declared. Most of the Naruto haters had glee in their eyes. He was finally exposing Naruto for what he really is. The people who were not mean to naruto (25% of people are ninjas) narrowed their eyes and glared at Kibbles for saying that name. The Genin looked confused, except for the people controlled by Ketsua. Naruto however just scratched his chin and looked at Kiba with a sort of sideways glance like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Oh you know about that now do you?" The former blond took on a thinking pose with chin tap included "Who was it that told you hmm? You're mother? No she never had anything against me i hope. You sister perhaps? Nope, no can't be her not the hateful type for me . Mizuki? That's possible but then everyone in our class would know". During this time Kiba was getting angrier and angrier. This, this demon was making fun of him and he didn't like that. Not after what that think did to his father. "Maybe it was the village elders, those mummies have had it out for me for years. No they don't have the spine".

"Enough!" Roared Kiba, breaking Naruto out of his listing "If you must know, Demon. It was Kurenai-Sensei" In his ignorance Kiba missed the smirk that threatened to engulf Naruto's face or his teacher's look of terror "She told us about you and how Naruto never existed. About how you devoured his soul and took over his body. You shouldn't even be here, you should have been killed the day you were sealed!".

"Are you done!" That simple sentence caused Kiba to pause "Because if you are, I would like to get around to killing you for breaking an S-rank law. Hell I even got a chance to stretch out my muscles while you were barking. Oh and let's not forget that you just got your entire team in trouble for that little outburst!"

"Wait…What!" Kiba was shocked. This isn't what Kurenai-sensei had told him would happen. She said he would get an easy victory if he said that "What, she didn't tell you that speaking about the sealing is forbidden. Wow some sensei she is, she just got you all killed".

"Shut up and DIE! GATSUUGA!" Both Kiba and Akamaru dove towards Naruto, spinning like drills. However their intended target didn't move a muscle, he just stood there not caring. When the two drills were within arms reach of him, Naruto thrust his arms forward and caught both of them like it was nothing. And with the mainmast of effort tossed them back across the room. Kiba managed to stabilise himself by hooking his claws into the floor, Akamaru was not so lucky. He crashed full force into the wall, dispelling the Juujin Bunshin.

Seeing his friend and partner hurt in such a way only infuriated Kiba more, but when he spun around to threaten Naruto he was met with a clothesline to the throat that took him off his feet. This was followed up by a punch to the back of his skull that forced him to the floor. But even this didn't prevent more pain as Kiba soon learned when Naruto's entire mass was driven down on his back.

The Inuzuka's body dropped limply to the floor after receiving the single worst beating of his life. He knew that he had multiple broken bones, rupture organs and massive blood loss. All this at the hands of the one time dead last.

"Is that it? This all the fight you've got! Pathetic" Naruto spat on the ground angrily as he walked up to the limp form of Inuzuka Kiba. A swift yet powerful kick to the ribs took the young dog user off the floor and up into the air, were a reverse spinning heel kick sent him on a one way trip to the far wall. "*Sigh* "But then you are the runt of the litter so maybe hoping for a good fight was to much?".

"*Cough*I…I'm not…done yet…D-demon!" Every nerve ending in his body was screaming for him to stop, but Kiba didn't listen and pushed himself back onto his feet. Reaching into his weapons pouch and took out a small Green pill, which he wasted no time in eating, healing his injuries.

With his Injuries healed. He took his clans battle stance. "This is where u die Kibbles". Stated Naruto as he got in a different fighting stance.


End file.
